Devil High
by Arenu
Summary: Tsuki is a new student at Devil High and while there she meets Chihiro a young girl who has the weridest of past lives. Tsuki thought she wouldn't make to many friends, but found a lot thanks to her carring for Chihiro, she also gets a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting the youngest sister of the Sparda's

It was a dark and rainy night as Tsuki walked through the empty hallways of Devil High late at night (about 12:30 to be exact). Tsuki was a slender and tall 17 year old with black eyes that turned red when angry, black short hair, guy camo pants, black tank top, chains hooked to the pants and around, Celtic cross around her neck, and black gloves, or in other words avoiding the dress code of Devil High completely. Now Tsuki was curious about her new school and about the rumors of the twin devils hooking up with women at night for "fun".

_I wonder what the twins look like...Though the rumors say that one is an ass and the other a smart-ass but hot..._

Just as she was thinking about the twins she saw a girl who was wearing the school dress code of a short blue skirt with the emblem of the school, white dress shirt and a blue vest over it with the emblem again over the left breast pocket, white knee high socks, and black tap looking shoes. The girl was looking out the window next to her, her hair looking like a shinning silver in the moonlight that shined down on her, now the girl was oblivious to Tsuki being in the hallway till she heard laughter not too far down the same hallway that Tsuki was standing in and the girl turned to see her standing there.

"Oh shit! You're the new girl aren't you?! You should get back to the dorms now! My brothers always like to 'play' with the new girls." The girl said as she walked over to Tsuki.

"Huh? What? Who are you are what do you mean by 'play'?" Tsuki asked backing up a little.

"Nothing you will like, but a quick explanation is in order so you will come with me. My name is Chihiro Sparda and I am a second year and I make sure that no girls get sucked in by my older brothers." Chihiro said hurriedly."Oh also you can call me Chi and if you ever need something you can call me but first let's get out of here before they find you." Chihiro smiled as she took Tsuki's arm and lead her away frim the hallway and down another in a very quick speed all the while Tsuki stumbling the whole time tring to say a 'get off me' but not able too.

About three minutes later and down three flights of stairs both Chihiro and Tsuki had gotten to the first floor of the boys dorm. Now Tsuki was not that stupid but at the moment you would think her brain went mush as they stopped at the bottom. Chihiro poked her head around the corner to make sure that no one was around to see them.

"We are going back to the girl's dorm and going to bed. Who is your roommate and what room number?" Chihiro asked keeping a good grip on Tsuki's arm so she can't run.

"Umm Lizanne Ramos room 78." Tsuki was able to say shaking her head a little to start thinking again.

"Oh you have LD as a roommate? That'd good she can warn you about the people here. She is the best to ask questions about the school and I mean gossip. You are in very good hands." Chihiro said smiling as they raced across the lawn to the dorms of the girls not the boys which they were in."LD can help you with most of the gilrs here that might give you trouble or the boys that hit on you." As Chihiro was explaining that and as she finished they were on the second floor and in front of Tsuki's room."Oh and Welcome to Devil High!" Chihiro said as she ran off to the stairs and started up to the third floor.

_Wow that girl was weird as hell! I wonder if I will ever see her again._

Tsuki thought as she walked into her dorm hopping not to wake her roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First day of Devil High

Tsuki woke to her roommate standing over her and looking at her."Hey Silva wake up school is in like 30 minutes! And it takes 20 to get there." A medium sized girl in the uniforn for the Devil High said annoyed her short brown hair with blonde streaks swayed a little as she shook her hair.

"Huh?..Oh SHIT!" Tsuki said running to her clothes to get her uniform even though she'd rather burn the uniform because it looked like Lizanne's but in green yuck!"Thanks for waking me!" Tsuki said as she quickly brushed her teeth and comb her short black hair. Also balancing to get her socks and shoes on.

"No problem I'm your roommate and I have to look out for you since you are also a first year."Lizanne said smiling at her."Oh and you can call me Liz or LD which ever you like." Lizanne said as she headed for the dor.

"I guess thank you again...Um Liz who's Chihiro Sparda?"Tsuki asked as she went to the door with her book bag in hand and some notebooks in her arms.

"Chi? Oh she can be your best friend or your worst enemy. If I was you I would choose the friend over enemy." Lizanne said walking with Tsuki down the stairs to the bottom floor then heading to the main building.

"Who are her older brothers?" Tsuki said as they got to the main building.

"Oh That would be Dante and Vergil Sparda." Lizanne said smiling."Those two are like two of the hottest guys here next to Alucard my older brother and of course the five Silvas brothers. Wait are you related to the five Silvas!?" Lizanne asked looking at her.

"Unfortunitly they are my older brothers." Tsuki said with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Oh well have fun the classes are easy to find and the teachers are very nice. First year's classes are on the first floor but electives they can be enywhere." Lizanne then smiled as they got to the main building (they ran of course)and opened the door to the build she then ran off to her class upstairs.

Tsuki sighed and entered the school and went to find her first class which was Hell's History 101. The class was easy enough since it was the second door you find when you look to your right. Tsuki entered just as the bell rang. Tsuki looked around as she walked up to the give him her slip saying she was new but when she finally settled her eyes on the teacher he was her brother, a 5th year, Mark. Tsuki stopped dead and wanted to run the other way and scream.

"Oh our new student! Come in. Class this is our new student Tsuki! Make her feel welcomed please."Mark said as he smiled . Mark was wearing the guy's uniform with long black pants, white collar shirt and black jacket with the school's emblem on the left breast pocket like the girls uniform.

Tsuki saw a desk in the back and rushed with her head down hopping the class would end fast, though what she didn't know or think about was that everyone was looking at her. See most of the Devils, Vampiers, Demons, and every other race had long flowing hair but she had short hair. So in ither words she was already the outcast because she hated having long hair all the time she thought it was a bother and was too much work to keep nice.

Well the class went fairly nice Mark getting every person to answer a question but Tsuki. Tsuki was busy making doodles to answer any question but roll call. When the bell rung Tsuki was the first out so she didn't have to talk with her dear older brother. Now Tsuki's next class as she picked as an elective was swords. She was so happy to find that they had this type of class and that a first year could take it. Though when she got there she saw Chihiro and saw that she had crystal blue almost silverish color hair and not just blue and that she was sitting on a mat and not talking to anyone. So Tsuki instead of going near the class she went straight to Chihiro and sat next to her.

"So are students allowed to teach classes?" Tsuki asked as Chihiro looked at her.

"Yes, but only 5th and 6th years can." Chihiro said calmly.

"Who is the swords teacher?" Tsuki asked not wanting to really know.

"My older brother Vergil. Oh here he comes now. Oh and so you know he can be a little bit of an ass if you have a 'I know everything' attitude he hates that even though all the girls here have that."Chihiro said as her eyes went a silver color for a brief second but then went to a crystal blue.

"Okay." Tsuki looked over where Chihiro had nodded towards and saw a tall slender man he had short silver hair, crystal blues eyes like Chihiro, and the boys uniform but in silver.

"I almost forgot I have two brother they are twins so this one might be Dante for the day they like to act like each other so they can get out of teaching some classes they hate but no one but me can tell them apart." Chihiro said smiling.

So who is that? Dante or Vergil?"Tsuki said.

"Vergil today. So we will be learning the samurai way instead of brute force like Dante likes. So be ready for the girls to swoon and pretend not to know what he is talking about." Chihiro said sighing that made Vergil come right over to them.

"Sister are you ok?" Vergil said in a velvety voice.

"Yes brother I am fine just talking with the new girl that came yesterday." Chihiro said smiling a very big smile that was fake, Tsuki could tell

"Ah so you are our new student nice to meet you Tsuki I hope you will be comfortable here. And I know you will be in good hands with my sister she is a very good swordswoman." Vergil said giving a handsome smile that made the girls sqeal like banshees.

"Thank you Mr. Sparda. And Chihiro has been very nice to me." Tsuki said smiling

"Good now since you have come during the semester I will have Chihiro show you and tell you what you have missed and you should be up to date in half a week or so since she is a great teacher." Vergil said nodding to her to go to the other end of the dojo so they could start the basics.

"My brother is very nice when he knows that you are new to stuff. So let's get started I know you will like this class a lot." Chihiro smiled happily.

After an hour Chihiro explained about half the stuff that they had learned during the first week of class and Tsuki caught on very quick and I mean quick. " Well tomorrow we can work on the second lesson. You catch on quick Tsuki well have fun in your next class and see you at lunch!" Just then the bell rung and Chirhiro bolted for the door just as quickly as Tsuki had the first period. And Tsuki saw why as Vergil was trying to catch up to her but lost her very quickly in the crowd of kids walking briskly to their next class.

Tsuki walked fast to her next class which was guns for beginners which has to be taken before the guns of course Tsuki hated that. When Tsuki walked in she saw the worst person she could see in a class...Joey her elder brother who she would have loved to avoid like the plague.

Shit, shit, shit! Fuck! I don't want to be here anymore!

Tsuki thought as Joey turned to her and smiled his devil smile like she was prey and not his sister.

"Oh our new student Tsuki." Joey said as the class settled down. Tsuki had unconsciously backed up to a wall as her brother got too close to her. He had put his hand between her and the door to the hallway all the girls were watching never getting that kind of treatment from him like they all wanted since they all thought that he was hot as hell! The only one not wanting the attention was Tsuki. "Well this is nice a new girl and not a boy perfect! Hope you are a good shot Miss Tsuki." Joey said laughing and moving away from her. Tsuki raced to a back seat again and getting glares from all the girls and a 'she is hot' look from the guys. Which Joey saw and was not happy to see it. He is a little over protective.

Tsuki answered all the questions about the guns and doodle at the same time and I mean she didn't look up from her notebook at all while she answered each question correctly. The girls were jealous the boys had their jaws opened like a frog would to catch a fly. Of course though Tsuki didn't notice since she never once looked up from her notebook. And like the other times when the bell rung Tsuki was gone. Next was Lunch she was so happy she wanted blood and now!

Tsuki got to the lunch hall and saw that it was packed and saw where Vampires entered to get their lunch. When she got her blood she looke where to sit till she saw Chihiro sitting alone with just Lizanne with her so Tsuki walked over. "May I sit down with you guys?"Tsuki asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead but so you know my brothers and her brother joins us at times and today they are going to." Chihiro said sighing as her brothers walked in with Alucard next to them.

"Oh wow the Silva's are following behind them this is rare! They must want to sit with their little sister." Lizanne said laughing all the while seeing how Joey did a little act today to scare her to hell.

"What! No I really don't want them here." Tsuki said as though she was in agony, but it was too late as her five brothers came up behind her and one of them glomped her and held onto her. As they plopped down next Tsuki, she started banging her head against the table.

"Sissy stop banging your head on the table because then we wouldn't have a person to torture or herrass." Joey said grabbing his sister to stop her from banging her head against the table.

"You guys drive me insane! It's a wonder why I'm not in the white padded room yet!" Tsuki said about to run but remembered a chibi looking person attached to her.

"Tsukiiiiiiiiiii!!!! How was your first day of school so far!?" Mark said still on her.

"Fine Mark just get off me for now." Tsuki said shaking her head.

"Mr. Silva you should now that everyone is glaring at your sister thinking she is stealing you all for herself you may want to back off so no one goes after her." Chihiro said nicely and calmly and then glared at everyone her eyes turning that silver color. Everyone glanced away from them.

"You seem to be right Chihiro. So I have you to thank for keeping her safe from your brothers?" Joey asked looking at her.

"Yes she was wondering in the boys dorm at night without knowing and I took her back. Her roommate is LD." Chihiro said cracking her knuckles.

"Thank you. Now Dante you weren't going to do anything to my sister after I told you she was coming today?" Joey asked in his steel voice.

"Nope not me!" Dante said his hair messy and in his face unlike Vergil who had his slicked back nicely.

"Of course not. So I guess we are all sitting here today." Joey said smiling.

Tsuki cringed in fear as he said that since all her brothers surrounded her and her only. " Will you guys please stop huddling around me. I'm starting to feel clausterophobic thank you." Tsuki said looking for a way out and saw none.

"Guys you are being overprotective. She is feeling like a trapped rat and that is not good. Also every girl is looking this way. They know that you are our friends but not that she is one." Chihiro said looking around.

"Alright but in the next few days we will be making it clear that she is our sister so no one will mess with her." Joey said looking at Chihiro.

"Fine but be warned though she will have a lot of hard time where you wont be able to help none of you. Well have a good day." Just as Chirhiro said that the bell rung for 4th period and she walked off everyone making way for her.

"Hey Liz why does everyone stay away from her?" Tsuki asked as she and Lizanne walked together.

"Well since we are walking the same way I can tell you a little about why. See Chi is a very different Devil and everyone knows this. She has this problem that she can tell the future and it is abnormal for a Devil because the last known Devil to have that power was only half Devil and half of something else so everyone avoids her and talks behind her back. But she doesn't care she never did or at least that's what she makes everyone think that she doesn't care I know better and so does her brothers they are so unhappy that she won't tell them anything. She gets threats and horrible lettters everyday but doesn't say anything to anyone." Lizanne said as she stopped in front of the stairs."Well see you later." Lizanne then ran up.

Tsuki walked to her next class which was a Vampire one only talking about what your cravings might be and how to control them also other things. When Tsuki walked in she had glares at her from everywhere so she ignored them and went to the teacher who was a very handsome man and it was an adult not a student.

"Ah you must be our knew student Tsuki! Well hope you will like my class." The teacher said smiling with his fangs showing saying all out he was a Vampire. The teacher had short black hair, black eyes, and a full black suit with the emblem of the school on his cuff link.

"Thanks." Tsuki said heading to the only seat which was the front seat so she couldn't doodle this time or she would get in trouble with her brothers. Throughout the whole class glares from left to right where at her and she just looked at her book or the teacher when he asked questions. When the bell rung for 5th period she was out in a flash her next class which was elements and she had a bad feeling about who was her teacher.

And as usual her bad feeling was correct her teacher was her brother Andrew. He wore the same uniform as her other brothers but his hair looked like fire and it was long.

"Ah Tsuki come in you are in time this week to do the element of fire." Andrew said smiling evilly.

"Oh yay..." Tsuki said about ready to shoot herself.

Tsuki watched as her crazy pyro of a brother manipulated the fire around him then into a fire rose then a flaming phoenix. Of course Tsuki loved fire herself but her brother loved it more than she did. Then the bell rung for math which Tsuki hated. Though when she got to the class she saw Chirhiro in the back with an extra seat next to her.

Tsuki walked over to her and sat down. " I thought you were a second year what are you doing here?" Tsuki asked

"As a second year I am allowed during this period to help a first year in a class and I chose you since this class period my brother Dante teaches." And just as she said that the Devil himself came in but didn't look as nice as his twin.

"Hey class today we are going to work on long division and also welcome our new student Tsuki and visiting second year Chihiro." Dante said pointing to them in the back.

Chihiro smiled as she made sure she glared at her dear loveable brother who only grinned back and winked at Tsuki which made her blush just a little. Chihiro caught that and smiled a nice caring smile not a I'm going to kill you smile. During the class no one dared turn to the two girls not wanting Chihiro's wrath or her brother to get on them. Tsuki felt very safe next to Chihiro as she kept the glares away and the glances from the guys.

The bell rung and Chihiro got up and waited for Tsuki to get packed but as they waited Dante made his way to them. "Hey sis how were your classes?" Dante said kissing her forehead.

"Fine brother." Chihiro said simling at him.

"So you will be taking Tsuki to the dorms?" Dante asked.

"Yes I will be and I will see you at dinner." Chihiro said as Tsuki was ready and Chihiro and Tsuki walked out to the doors to the court yard.

"Chihiro why does everyone glare at me?" Tsuki asked as they walked to the girls dorm.

"You can call me Chi. And it's because you are different and that they don't know that the Silva brothers are your older brothers. Don't worry though since you hang with me and LD you will be fine they don't want to mess with us." Chihiro said laughing.

"Do you guys like own the school?" Tsuki asked.

"Oh no the ones who think they own the school are over there they are the Blonde Babes. Or that's what they call themselves. Everyone knows that me and LD could take over in a second but we just don't. But never go near them they are the lowest of the low. Even though they are pretty my own brothers won't go near them or date them and Dante loves hot chicks." Then at the mention of Dante only liking hot chicks Tsuki lowered her head and Chihiro smiled. "Well here we are say hi to LD for me I have work to do so have fun and ask her any questions you have about the school or rules." Chihiro smiled and then went back the way they came in.

She's nice but why stay all by herself... I wonder if Liz can tell me more about her...

Tsuki went in the dorm and was getting glaes from some of the girls in the common room so she just ignored them and went upstairs to her unlocked the door and walked into finding Lizanne in la la land.

Never mind.

Tsuki closed the door and walked in and went to her bed and sat down. "So what's with the happy love eyes?" Tsuki asked.

"The guy I like was in the same room with me! I am so happy!" Lizanne said giggling.

"Oh that's nice... Um Liz can you tell me more about Chihiro? Why is she such a loner and only talk with you and her brothers?" Tsuki asked.

"That's talk for later when the walls don't have ears. For now do your homework, rest, play video games we will talk after dinner. You will meet my brother. Yours will be joining most likely." Lizanne said smiling and heading to the bathroom.

Wonder what she meant by the walls having ears...I'll ask after dinner like she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner and questions

It was about 7 when Lizanne woke Tsuki from a sort of cat nap. Tsuki yawned and stretched then looked at Lizanne. "So where is dinner held?" Tsuki asked.

"Same room as lunch just that the teachers that are Vampires aren't going to be there they get to hunt their food at night." Lizanne said getting ready to leave.

"Oh wow when are we allowed?" Tsuki asked going to the door where Lizanne was now at.

"5th year." Lizanne answered.

"Oh lucky." Tsuki said heading out the door with Lizanne.

"Yeah so your brothers and mine won't be there." Lizanne said and Tsuki smiled and was in joy to hear that her brothers won't be there to torture her.

When Lizanne and Tsuki got there they saw that Chihiro already had food for them and herself but also her two brothers where with her and Tsuki was blushing just a little but not enough for anyone to see.

"Hey there Chi I see you have our food already." Lizanne beamed at her.

"Yep thought you would like to eat and not wait to eat." Chihiro said making sure that Tsuki and Lizanne where right next to her.

"So did you get what you needed done?" Lizanne asked looking at her through a straw.

"Yes I did. How was the rest of your guy's day?" Chihiro said smiling and eating a big rare steak.

"Fine. You would not believe who was in my 6th period today!" Lizanne said through gulps of blood.

"Who?" Chihiro asked eating nicely like her brother Vergil.

"NARAKU! I was so scared! He looked so cute! And he stared at me the whole time I could feel him looking at me!" Lizanne squealed.

"Haha nice. You should tell him you love him." Chihiro said calmly.

"No! I couldn't! Chi!" Lizanne said looking like a nervous wreck.

"Alright, alright I won't say anything LD. So how was the rest of your day before 6th?" Chihiro asked looking at Tsuki.

"It went ok I guess just everyone kept staring at me. Why?" Tsuki asked.

"Maybe because you are new? But I think it's because you are special. You radiate a type of power that I think will help you and make a lot of people jealous." Chihiro said just as a blond streak came past them and attached itself to Tsuki." Oh Mr. Silva how was hunting?" Chihiro asked.

"Fine. But Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiii Joey, Andrew, Kyle, and Kai were being mean to me!" Mark whinnied to Tsuki.

"Again?" Tsuki turned her head to see the four of them walk in grinning and laughing. Tsuki got up and left Mark with Chihiro and then walked up to them which they all stopped in their tracks seeing her eyes turning a lovely blood red.

"Why Tsuki heh. Why are your eyes that color?" Joey said nervously laughing.

"You were picking on Mark again weren't you! I told you to stop and what do you do you just keep on picking on him all of you! You guys are in so much trouble and when I'm done with you, you will be begging for mom and dad to come and get you!" Tsuki yelled as everyone looked at them all. When Tsuki noticed she blushed but her eyes stayed red.

"Um we are sorry little sister..." Joey said as they backed away from her.

"Next time you will be leaving in a stretcher!" Tsuki yelled and went back to her seat and sat next to Chihiro. "My day went great." Tsuki said sarcastically as she finished her blood.

"Well that's good. I hope you begin to like the school it can really be fun when you try." Chihiro said as she got up and threw away her leftovers and went out of the lunch room.

"Liz..." Tsuki looked at her with something close to a pleading look.

"Let me finish and we can talk and I sense that people are staring." Lizanne finished her blood and got up with Tsuki on her heels.

"Mark tell your brothers that if they do it again I will make them hurt. Badly." Tsuki smiled and Mark giggled.

Lizanne and Tsuki walked into the middle of the court yard and sat down on the bench near an old cherry tree.

"Ok what else do you want to know about Chi?" Lizanne asked.

"Well why is her hair different? Why is she always somewhere and appear out of nowhere? Why is she nice to me even though she doesn't owe me anything?" Tsuki asked her head whirling around with questions.

"Ok we will start when she first got here. Me and her have been friends for 4 years and when we came here she was already a big talk because the principle was talking about a very special girl with unique powers. Everyone knew that she was Dante and Vergil's younger sister but at first no one could tell it was her since her hair was a different color then theirs. She also has a split personality but not really it is another soul. That soul I have met once and never wish to meet it again she is mean and very bloodthirsty only her brothers can calm it. While here she was given assignments from the principle because of her uniqueness and she was very smart for her age so most of the normal classes she took she knew everything already so she had more free time everyone hated that so they shunned her and made her life hell and that's when her brother's had, had a enough and told everyone that the next person who tried something on her would meet a horrible end and fast. She has amazing speed and is able to get here and there with no problem also she saw you in a vision and saw that you would need some help along the way here. She did this to me when we first met she was so kind to me and we became like sisters. She is nice and if you want to know something personal like the hair you have to ask her not me I know but you have to ask. Remember that she will tell if you ask her she always has free time on Saturday." Lizanne then smiled and walked off with a black and white cat that wasn't there earlier.

_Wow I think I'm going crazy...But I think that's her familiar I wonder what mine is going to be._

Tsuki got up and looked around to see that no one was around and she climbed the old cherry tree and perched in a nice spot.

_Too much has been happening in one day I want to go home now! God the kids here are jerks except for Liz and Chihiro. If you can hear me Satan kill me!_

Just as she was thinking that Dante sat under the tree and relaxed. " So hey babe you should come down it's not good for a girl to be up in a tree in a skirt because I can see something that is black and Lacy." Dante said looking up with his head leaning back.

Tsuki looked down now blushing but that embarrassed looked turned to that of rage. "Then don't look up you perverted jackass!" Tsuki yelled from her perch.

"Well you are the one up there and in a SKIRT babe." Dante said grinning.

"Stop calling me babe or I'm going to get you." Tsuki said getting very angry.

"Try me babe." Dante said laughing.

Tsuki then dropped down and landed in front of him in a kneeling position. "I am going to kill you! I don't care if you are Chihiro's brother I am going to kill you!" Tsuki said about to kill him.

"Now, now babe." Dante said smiling and getting up on his feet as Tsuki got up.

"Dante stop trying to get yourself killed or your sister will kill you for messing with her new friend." A voice said from their left.

"Oh come on Kaname I'm just having fun." Dante said looking at a boy with black eyes, black short hair, and a silver uniform on.

"Now leave the girl alone or your sister will make you lose something you hold dear to you." Kaname said smiling his you know what I'm talking about smile.

"Fine you win. So where have you been for the last two days? I had to cover your classes and Vergil wrote down extra notes for you." Dante said as Tsuki backed away just a little.

"I was helping the assistant principle there was a Vampire killing and they called me in and a few other students. And tell Vergil thank you.' Kaname said looking at him and then Tsuki.

"Um I'll just go now you two have fun." Tsuki smiled somewhat and then backed away and turned to the girl's dorm.

"Well then good night Miss Silva hope you like Devil high besides the idiot Devil next to me." Kaname said smiling as Dante was pouting next to him.

Tsuki nodded and walked as fast as she dared and ran to her room opening and then slamming the door very hard behind her.

"What's wrong Tsuki? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Lizanne said from her bed reading a novel.

"I hate that Devil! That silver haired blued eyes, DEVIL! Tsuki said about to scream her ass off.

"Okay Tsuki calm down you seem like you are going to kill someone." Lizanne said looking up at her.

"Yes I am. That-that-that DANTE SPARDA! That womanizing son of a bitch!" Tsuki said plopping on her bed screaming into her pillow.

"Oh Chi's brother? What did he do?" Lizanne asked looking at Tsuki with her brow arched.

"He looked up my skirt while I was sitting up on a branch." Tsuki voice said muffled by the pillow.

"Well you were up in a tree and since you didn't have shorts underneath anyone could have seen you. You were probably lucky that he did come because he knows what his sister would do to him if he ignored you up there for everyone to see." Lizanne said smiling.

"True...Liz will I ever fit in?" Tsuki asked getting up from her pillow.

"Yes I know you will you just need to give it time." Lizanne said while thinking of a way for her to fit in maybe.

"Hey I have to go call somebody reallly quik. I will be right back and when I do I will make you my famous cinnamon hot chocolate." Lizanne said leaving Tsuki alone to make the call.

So while Lizanne left Tsuki was left with her thoughts and the words left by Lizanne.

_Uhhhh this sucks I hope that Lizanne's hot chocolate can calm me down. Gah Dante was such a jerk! If I ever see him again I am going to kick him in the ass or kick him in the balls!_

Tsuki thought to herself then screamed into the pillow again.

Lizanne walked out of the room with a somewhat smile on her face but was sad.

_Damn why, why, why did this have to happen oh well I will tell Tsuki later._

Lizanne thought as she went in the kitchen whipped up some hot chocolate for Tsuki and went and put it next to her. "I will be back in a bit Tsuki so don't wait up for me. Also remember school in the morning." Lizanne said as she walked to the door.

"Okay but Liz where are you going?" Tsuki asked.

"To do something I forgot to do alright drink the hot chocolate and then get some sleep." Lizanne said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

_I wonder where she is going...I might as well drink the hot chocolate..._

Tsuki drank the hot chocolate and then turned out the lights to go to bed but kept a small night light on for Lizanne feeling she is obligated so she won't trip or anything. Though what Tsuki didn't know was that the next day was going to be the weirdest second day of school. Let's just say that something happens and someone or rather some girl pins everything on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Murder pinned on Tsuki!

Tsuki woke up again for the second time to Lizanne already ready for school and smiling. "Hey come on school." Lizanne said.

"Alright." Tsuki said getting up sleepily.

"Thanks for leaving on the night light it helped a lot." Lizanne said getting her books together.

"No problem." Tsuki said getting her vest on and blushing a little.

Tsuki went over to Lizanne ready to go and they went out. As they walked Chihiro popped up behind them and giggled to get their attention. Tsuki jumped and Lizanne laughed her ass off.

"Hey Chi it's rare to see you before lunch what's the occasion?" Lizanne asked.

"I have nothing on today's schedule so I will be attending all my classes." Chihiro smiled at them. "So Tsuki how was your second night here?" Chihiro asked.

"Fine." Tsuki answered.

"Good well we have better hurry or our teachers will have our head!" Chihiro said as they ran to the main building.

Tsuki was out of it during first period and when she got to her second one Chihiro was there smiling at her.

"Hey there Tsuki ready for your lesson today?" Chihiro asked calmly.

"I guess." Tsuki said absently.

Chihiro looked at her and cocked her head slightly, but she didn't want her to get defensive she kept her thoughts and questions to herself. During the class Vergil had asked her to come with him real quick. While they left the class Tsuki was left alone with some unfriendly girls.

"So you're the favorite of Chihiro Sparda?" Said a girl with long blonde hair and too big of breasts (has she even heard of breast reduction!).

"Me and her are just friends thank you." Tsuki said.

"Yeah right your playing goodie-goodie to get her brothers!" Said another.

"No I'm not. Just go back to primping your hair like a nice bimbo." Tsuki said glaring at them.

Just then the lights went out and a scream came from next to her and then the lights came back on and next to Tsuki was a girl and a sword through her stomach and the worst part was Tsuki saw that the sword on the girls belly was the one she had been using. A few seconds later Vergil rushed in with Chihiro at his heels and came to a halt when she noticed that Tsuki had blood on her shirt and a girl dead at her feet.

"Tsuki what's the meaning of this?" Vergil asked cautiously going to her.

"It wasn't me! The lights went off and someone screamed and then the lights came back on and the girl was in front of me I swear I didn't do anything." Tsuki explained in very fast words.

"Who else can verify that what she says is right?" Vergil asked looking around the class.

For a few minutes no one dared speak up until Chihiro got bored of waiting and went to the body Vergil not even stopping her. Chihiro kneeled down and put her hand on the sword to see what the person saw before she died at the swords sharp blade.

_So you're the favorite of Chihiro Sparda?_

_Me and her are just friends thank you._

_Yeah right your playing goodie-goodie to get her brothers!_

_No I'm not. Just go back to primping your hair like a nice bimbo._

_Chihiro then as the lights went out in her vision she felt a push and then felt a pain in her belly then darkness blacker than anything._

Chihiro got up and looked at the poor soul. "She was murdered. She was pushed on the sword after the lights went out. I do not think that Tsuki did it but for safety's sake we will take her to the Principal's office and have her stay there after she gets new clothes. Jessica go to the Principal's office tell him what has happened and that classes are to be dismissed today also Lisa go to B8 for LD and ask for a shirt I know she has one." The two girls nodded. "Everyone here is to stay here until I say otherwise." Chihiro said glaring at everyone.

A few minutes later all five of Tsuki's brothers rushed into the principle's office and asked if she was ok. Of course Mark hanging on her with tearful eyes.

"What happened Miss Sparda?" Joey asked looking at her.

"Well someone was killed in her second period and the person had her sword she had been using in her stomach. The person had been pushed to the sword and Tsuki says that she did not feel any weight on her sword while she held it or that the sword was gone from her grip until the lights came back on. I believe that Tsuki did not kill the girl she has only been here two days and didn't even know the girl's name." Chihiro said as she looked at Tsuki then at the principle.

"And how do you know for sure she didn't know the girl?" The principle asked. The principle was in a black suit, he had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes like Dante,Vergil, and Chihiro, also short silver hair but slicked back.

"Well Principle Sparda like Chihiro said Tsuki has been here for only two days and she had one class with the girl, and never saw her at the dorms or at lunch and dinner." Lizanne said coming in.

"Alright if that's all true then who did kill the girl?" Sparda askes.

"My vision was blurred because the lights go out just as she is pushed. But I asked Tsuki who was near the girl but she is somewhat uneased because this happened on the second day." Chihiro said as she looked over at Tsuki.

"Tsuki they need your help to catch who did this to the girl. Tell Miss Sparda who was near the girl." Joey said soothingly to Tsuki who looked at him then sighed and looked at Chihiro.

"Um that one girl...Oh what's her name Trisha! That's it Trisha Kinta and Lisa Furry were near her."Tsuki said.

"You'd had better not be lieing Miss Silva." Sparda said warningly.

"She is telling the truth Principle Sparda I know she is." Chihiro said without hesitation.

"Alright then she is able to leave but for now and for the sake of the school Lizanne will go with her everywhere until we have solved this. Also Chihiro in two days a Miss May Leona will be arriving I want you to welcome her she will be your roommate for the semester. And Mark Silva would you mind taking in a roommate as well his name is Eddie Ellis."Sparda said to Chihiro and Mark.

"I do not mind." Chihiro said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Umm...I don't think I would be good with one...But I can try..."Mark said still clutching to Tsuki's arm.

"Alright then Chihiro tomorrow 2:30 p.m. pick up our two new arrivals. Also everyone is dissmissed." Sparda said.

Chihiro nodded and smiled a little at Sparda. And as she did Sparda silently asked her to stay behind. She did so and went to hug him after everyone was out.

"Father you believe me right? About Tsuki not killing anyone." Chihiro asked as she got out of his vice grip hug.

"Yes sweetheart I do but we have to make sure. You always are able to solve any bad things here but since this one was where you couldn't see the killer I have to take precautions." Sparda said.

"I know even though I could look into Tsuki mind and see what's up but she wint consent right now." Chihiro said as she sat down.

"Yes true so for now keep up what you have been doing and I will take care of what is happening."Sparda smiled at her.

"Alright. Father becarefull and keep an eye out for Tsuki she is nice."Chihiro said as she got up and hugged her father tightly.

"How long will this one take tonight?" Sparda asked as Chihiro walked to the door.

"Till 1:00 p.m. tomorrow. So I will be near the airport when they come I just need their pictures so I know what they look like." Chihiro said smiling weakly.

Sparda sighed and walked behind his and pulled out two pictures then handed them to Chihiro."These are them." Sparda said and then smiled at her."Please come back in one piece my daughter." Sparda said looking at he softly.

"I will dad I promise." Chihiro then kissed her father on the cheek and went out leaving him to his thoughts.

_I wonder if she will ever be herself again. I only wish her mother was still here maybe The Council of Elements would have never chosen her._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New Arrivals

It was 2:28 p.m. as Chihiro got to the airport and got to the lugage pick-up at exactly 2:30 and waited at the stairs for the new kids. About four minutes after she got there two kids who looked like they were from the pictures came down looking for their pick-up person who already had their stuff.

"Hey May Leona and Eddie Ellis!" Chihiro yelled out to them and they turned their heads her way. Chihiro waved them over and smiled as best she can.

"Are you the person who is picking us up to Devil High?" The girl May said.

"Yes I am Chihiro Sparda and I will be your roommate Miss Leona and you must be Mr Ellis am I aright?" Chihiro asked as she walked with them.

"Yes I am who will I be rooming with?" Eddie asked.

"With a Mark Silva. He is not used to roommates so please remember to be courteous." Chihiro said as they got to her car.

"You drive?!" May squealed.

"Yes I'm about 18 so yes I can drive. Please get in and put on your seat belts." Chihiro said as she unlocked the car and got in. Chihiro and them road in silence until they got there."Welcome to Devil High." Chihiro said as they got to the main building where the principle's office was."Go straight in and tell them who you are and the will get you to meet with the principle." Chihiro said as they got out and she helped with the bags.

"You wont be coming in with us?" May asked.

"No I have other business I will see you at the dorms." Chihiro then got back in her car and drove off.

May and Eddie walked in and they were directed to the principle.

"Hello! You must be May Leona and Eddie Ellis. Welcome! I am Sparda the Principle." HE said and May opened her mouth.

"Wait the girl who drove us her last name was Sparda!" May said and agreed.

"Oh yes she is my daughter." Sparda said happily.

"Wow she's the principle's daughter!Cool! I'm rooming with her too!" May excitedly said.

"Yes well I hope you guys will get along and also you with your roommate Eddie. Here is your maps and may you have a good first day." Sparda dismissed them and sighed as he worried about his daughter.

When May got to the girls dorm she was surprised but how many girls were in the living room. As she looked around she saw something fimilar near a small corner where no one was going near. May walked closer to that corner and saw it was someone she knew.

"LD is that you?" May said behind Lizanne.

Lizanne turned around at the sound of her nick name."MAY! Oh My God! What are you doing her?" Lizanne aske as she got up Tsuki turning away from Shoot'em up.

"I'm the semester student from a sister school." May said excited.

"Oh! So you are the one rooming with Chi. Cool! Well go put your stuff up and come join us!" Lizanne said happily and May smiled at her and then ran off to put her things away.

May came back down to the same scene with everyone staying far away from Lizanne and her friend who she forgot to ask the name of....Oooppsssy! Then again that's how she is like always.

"Hey LD I forgot to ask who is your friend?" May asked as she reached them.

"Oh this is my roommate Tsuki Silva. She arrived about two days ago." Lizanne said happily pulling up a chair for her.

"Hi Tsuki I'm May Leona it's nice to meet you." May said smiling.

"Hi." Tsuki said smiling somewhat.

"Hey LD why is everyone not coming near you guys?" May asked as she sat down next to them.

"Well yesterday in Tsuki's second period a girl was murdered and they don't know who did it and the girl had Tsuki's sword through her but it wasn't her who did it. So they believe she did do it and that makes them stay away."Lizanne said as she watched the movie with Tsuki.

"Oh...That's the bad feeling I had when she got us...LD show me where that class is...Please."May asked as she got up. Even though May had just met Tsuki she could tell that Tsuki was a nice and friendly person...Okay well she could feel it thanks to her powers. She was given by her God the feel for the element of Fire. This power has made her able to feel if the person is good or bad. It also made her able to feel the intentions of other. She has helped on several murder trials.

"Alright I'll see if my brother can get us in."Lizanne said flipping her cell open.

After a few minutes Lizanne, Tsuki, and May were siting under the same tree that yesterday Tsuki had a problem with a certain Devil....(Dante). Tsuki made sure she could not see Dante within a few yards she did not want to see him right now. After they got there a tall man came towards them he had long black hair in a tangled mess, had deep black eyes, and the boy's uniform but orange which he hated and couldn't wait till his fourth year then he could wear red!

"Brother are we able to get in?" Lizanne asked as he stepped up.

"Yeah looks like Chihiro has already said to let us look if we can help in any way."He said looking at them and settled on May."New girl?" He asked.

"Yeah you should remember May Alucard."Lizanne said.

"Ah yes the annoying blonde, amber eyed, and short crazy girl. Goody I need to find a bar now I will see you guys later you have all access to the room." Alucard said walking away from them in a hurry.

"Your brother is the same as he was last time."May said laughing.

"Yep. Let's go then." Lizanne said as they walked to the main building and walked up the stairs to the swords room was.

May walked in and instantly felt hatred, love, and saddness. May walked to where the tape was of the girl and sat near it and chanted,"I call thee Fire to me as I was gifted with to help me now to find who was it that has tainted this classroom with blood, hate, and death!"May then was engulfed in Fire Tsuki freaked and Lizanne watched as May had a cone of Fire around her.

_I hate her! She gets all the attention from Chihiro because she's new and she's probably being friends only to get close to Chihiro's brothers! I'm going to get that Bitch! I know what will get her in trouble and expelled!_

May gasped and the cone of Fire went away in a wisp and she was holding herself and trying to calm down from the vision."I....girl....her thoughts, her mind....she is after Tsuki......She thinks you want attention from the brother's of Chihiro....She wants you expelled I don't know why she hates, she is mean, voice is smooth cat like but a cat ready to strike."May said as Lizanne went to help her.

"So it's a girl who's voice sounds smooth but like a cat about ready to kill. Great! Tsuki who in your class is like that?" Lizanne asked as she helped May up and onto her feet.

"Ummm...........Trisha Kinta." Tsuki said and just then the lights went out and she felt that someone was in there with them.

Tsuki instantly crouched learning from her brothers that you must be read at all times if you know something is wrong. Tsuki tried to remember where the other two were but she was grabbed from behind and then she was thrown up against the wall hard that knocked the air out of her. She then heard Lizanne fighting but also heard her crash up against the wall then heard May try to call Fire again but was punched as she heard cartilage brake. Tsuki got her barrings back and switched to seeing in the dark and she found out it was Trisha Kinta who was attacking them. Tsuki looked around and saw that the swords were gone till school was opened again.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She is strong damn it I don't wanna call them, but I don't want them to get hurt anymore._

Tsuki then sent a ripple of magic through the air which was sent straight to Joey who was not to far away thank God. Tsuki was bashed against the wall again and had a sword going through her side and it was slow and painful. Just as the sword was getting close to a vital organ Tsuki feels the sword come out and a swish of air pass by her.

"SIS!"Tsuki heard Mark's voice and the lights came on as she started to drift to a dark place.

_Tsuki......Tsuki......Tsuki my child open your mind._

_Huh?_

_Tsuki you have been chosen. I give you the gift of water. May you be able to flow calmly and take shape to the situation that bothers you._

_Who are you?_

_I am the Goddess Siren. I watch over the waters and find ones who are like the water and I have chosen you as the next to control it. Take care my child._

_Wait!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I know I have not added anything to this story in a while. I am soooooooooooooooo sorry! Forgive me!-begs- I will start to add more chapters I swear! So hears chapter six please enjoy, I know it's a little smaller but bear with me! ~ Arenu

* * *

Chapter 6

Story of the Dancer

Tsuki woke up to seeing Mark sleeping in a chair near the bed, Andrew and Kyle on a couch, Kei against the wall, and Joey holding her hand sleeping. Tsuki tried to get up but Joey shot up and everyone else woke as well.

"Are you ok Tsuki?" Joey asked.

"Fine...Well if you call having a dagger in your side fine then yeah sure."Tsuki said as she tried again to get up.

"Take it easy Tsuki or you will make Mark cry which he is almost about too." Joey said.

"Alright come here Chibi." Tsuki said and Mark walked over and glomped on to her.

"Oh I see she is awake that's good. You've been out for two days and lost a lot of blood. Well five pints to be exact you are lucky to have these guys each gave you a pint of their blood." Chihiro said from the doorway.

"They what!" Tsuki almost yelled.

"Yeah you lost blood and they gave some to help. And now they must leave. I let them stay here till you woke up."Chihiro said.

"Wait what about the person who attacked us?"Tsuki asked.

"It was Trisha Kinta and she has been expelled from this school. Now guys you have to leave." Chihiro said as she looked at the five Silva's. They nodded and Mark un-attachted himself from Tsuki and with the rest walked out. Joey stayed behind for a minute.

"We entrust our younger sister to you Miss Sparda." Joey said.

"She is in the best care Mr. Silva."Chihiro said as she put her right leg behind the left and bowed like a butler in the sign of honor to an older student.

Joey nodded to her and left with his brothers, though Joey stopped for a second but just smiled and walked on.

When Chihiro knew they were gone she sat down next to Tsuki." So you survive ten pints of blood loss and a dagger wound very nice."Chihiro said.

"But you said I lost only five." Tsuki said confused.

"Somehow you didn't need that much blood transfusion seems your blood was multiplying at a fast rate and only need five pints. And only one person in the past could do that and that was an elemental named Sila and she controlled Water. Her God or well Goddess was named Siren she is the keeper of the Waters. Tsuki your name means Moon and the Moon controls the Water's currants you are now the Water's keeper. Congrats." Chihiro said smiling at her kindly.

"What? Ok some freaky lady's voice said that as well. So what the FUCK is going on?" Tsuki almost screamed.

"Well you have been chosen by the Goddess of the Waters to watch the Waters like May had been chosen by the God of Fire Kerru to watch the Fires. Do you see?" Chihiro asked as she looked at the confused Tsuki.

"Kinda but why me?"Tsuki asked."I'm a nobody."

"I don't know why Gods or Goddesses choose the ones they choose it is their choice not mine. But take care of your powers." Chihiro said smiling while she got up.

"Why is your hair crystal blue and not silver and why are you barley at school?" Tsuki asked looking at Chihiro.

"That's for a different time." Chihiro said turning away.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Tsuki said calmly not looking away.

"You really want to know?" Chihiro said turning back around.

"Yes." Tsuki said with no hesitation.

Chihiro sat back down and sighed."When I was 10 I was taken to a worshiping of a Goddess at the time I had silver hair like my brothers and father. The Goddess Selene was portraid as a beautiful dancer of the elements. She had kind black eyes, skin that was like pearl white, blue knee length hair, always wore a fiery looking gypsy top of red and orange, genie golden pants, green slippers, and a light blue shawl. Everyone adored her when she was alive she was the one to call the elements to a ritual and have them dance around everyone like they could feel each element as if it was dancing on their very skin. When I went up to kneel respectfully at the feet of the statue of her I was engulfed by a bubble and was lifted in to the air like a feather. Then the bubble was filled with red, blue, yellow, and green mist and while I was inside I heard a soft melody it was calming and soothing but also dangerous. I heard in the melody a womans voice singing lightly it was like this:

Welcome the elements to their home

Welcome them to their keepers

Dance and Sing their path

The path of Light

Evil will come and we shall fight

Welcome the Earth

Welcome the Fire

Welcome the Water

Welcome the Air

Pray to the Air for breath

Pray to the Earth for food

Pray to the Fire for warmth

Pray to the Water for life

Dance to the song of the elements

We shall be one together and call the Earth to life

Silver will be crystal blue

Silver to the moonlight from which it came from

My new child you are now a Dancer of Elements

Thee are now keeper of them all.

As Chihiro finished singing Tsuki felt like there was magic everywhere around her."Wh-what?"

"When the song was done I was in a boys arms back on the ground my hair was waist length and a crystal blue not silver. They think I was gifted by her and I was sure I was as well but it had caused me nothing but trouble as I grew up. Everyone asked me to do rituals and dance but I was clumsy as a child and I ruined the dances that they tried to teach me so I just went to school and ignored everyone only my two brothers cared what I thought when they asked me to do those dances. I love my brothers they are always looking out for me no matter what and they always are scared when I have to go out. See as I grew I got better at dancing without knowing it and well I had no choice but to do the rituals or well for some reason if I decline a disaster happens somewhere so I do them now and that means I can't always be at school." Chihiro said looking away.

"So some of the big world disasters lately have been because you have declined dances? That's not right."Tsuki said.

"Yeah I did some research and found that if the elements are not called to the Earth to mingle then something happens."Chihiro said sighing.

"Then how have they been calling them down till a new one was found?"Tsuki asked not getting how the world is still not blown up.

"Sacrifices...Child sacrifices. I do each dance that comes my way I don't not like what they have been doing though they say it's an honor to be sacrificed for an element. I think it's stupid I know the Gods and Goddesses would not want that."Chihiro said kiindly.

"Yeah I don't think so either."Tsuki said.

"Well Tsuki it's time I leave and you rest. I know you've been asleep for two days but you need sleep that your body knows and is not healing a dagger wound."Chihiro said smiling as Tsuki tried to argue with her.

"Don't make me get your brothers back here."Chihiro jokingly said.

"Alright."Tsuki groaned and shrunk down in the sheets.

"Have a good night Tsuki may your dreams be pleasent."Chihiro said as she left the room.

Chihiro walked to the Principle's office and walked in without knocking.

"Father she is awake. She is fine and will recover and be in school by tomorrow. Also she has been gifted with Water." Chihiro said as she looked at her Father.

"Alright. Chihiro sweety when do you leave again?"Sparda asked.

"In four days. It is the calling of the Waters."Chihiro said.

"Alright then go with your normal schedule."Sparda said sitting in hi s chair.

"Alright Father."Chihiro turned around and walked out.

"Be safe my daughter."Sparda said lightly to the empty room.

Chihiro walked to the girls dorm silently and as she was in the court yard a smooth velvety voice was heard under a cherry blossom tree to her right.

"Are you alright Miss Sparda?"Kaname said coming out of the shadows to the lighted area where she was.

"Oh! Senior Kuran I didn't see you there." Chihiro said a little surprised.

"Well if you were not so lost in thought you might have noticed my dear Miss Sparda." Kaname said looking a little worried.

"Yeah sorry...Um what are you doing out so late?"Chihiro asked not looking him in the eyes.

"Taking a walk the crescent moon is beautiful tonight."Kaname said studying her face closely.

"It is nice tonight."Chihiro said looking up her hair shimmering lightly almost looking silver again.

"Did you know your hair looks like starlights are dancing in it under the moon?" Kaname said as her cheeks tinted pink.

"No I didn't know. Um well I have to go school tomorrow...Heh..."Chihiro started to walk away when Kaname lightly grabbed her forearm.

"I will walk you back it's not safe for a girl to walk out this late."Kaname said.

"Umm...Alright." Kaname smiled as she gave in. They walked silently to the girls dorm Chihiro once every while stealing a glimps at him.

"Here we are have a nice night Miss Sparda." Kaname said kissing her hand.

Chihiro blinked and blushed then nodded unconsciously and walked away still blinking. She went to her room and saw that May was already asleep and she looked at her kindly and then went to her bed and had a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bloodlust?

Tsuki woke to Lizanne getting her up already dressed."Hey you come on I brought you your uniform to change for school."Lizanne said smiling at Tsuki.

"Thanks Liz." Tsuki said smiling at her and getting up and grabbed the clothes to go to the bathroom to change.

Tsuki came out and Lizanne handed her, her bag and they walked off to class. When Tsuki got to her first period everyone avoided her like the plague and Mark was so unhappy, but didn't do anything for her sake. When Tsuki went to second period she saw Chihiro sitting alone again and went to her since they still have to catch up.

"Hey you how are you doing?" Chihiro asked as she walked over to her.

"Fine. So who might be teaching today?" Tsuki asked as she planted a fake smile on her face.

"Vergil again. He and Dante are backing off so you can catch up." Chihiro smiled at her.

"Oh tell them thanks I guess."Tsuki said sitting down.

Throughout the class Chihiro explained and Tsuki listened and in that one class time Tsuki was up to speed and quick. Chihiro told Vergil and he said to Tsuki that tomorrow she will be with the rest of the class.

Tsuki went through the third class as though no one was there except her notebook. Now when she went to lunch she thought to sit alone but saw that Chihiro and Lizanne were talking seriously. Tsuki went over after she got her food and sat down and they stopped.

"Hey there Tsuki how are you doing?" Chihrio said as Tsuki sat down.

"Fine."Tsuki said as she looked at them.

"Your lieing."Chihiro said nicely and sweetly.

"No I'm not."Tsuki said looking away.

"Sis you know she already knows when you lie." Tsuki heard Kai's voice.

"Shut it you!"Tsuki said turning around to face her older brother.

"You know you love me dear sister." Kai smiled innocently.

"At times I wonder about that Kai." Tsuki said glaring at Kai and then Joey as he smiled the same smile.

"Now, now little sister your blood pressure." Joey laughed as he sat next to her as did Kai.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be out feeding or something?"Tsuki said annoyed.

"We decided to eat in today."Joey grinned and just as he did she heard the familar noise of Mark running to get to her and the others following.

"Great I feel so happy."Tsuki said like she wanted to die as Mark gave her a hug."Hi Mark." Tsuki said as she patted his head.

"Well looks like everyone stayed today to eat with us."Chihiro said smiling.

"YEP!"Mark squealed happily.

"Yes sister dear."Dante said behind Chihiro. Everyone flinched as Chihiro sighed.

"Dante you know better than to sneak up on everyone. Only I know when you are coming they don't." Chihiro said laughing as Dante sat on her right.

"He really can be a dick. Sorry about that everyone." Vergil said from Chihiro's left side which again everyone flinched.

"Vergil."Chihiro said to him without looking to her left.

"Yes?"Vergil casually asked.

"You both are horrible."Chihiro chuckled lightly.

"Yes we are sister."Dante said eating a steak like always.

Chihiro laughed and they all ate and Chihiro saw that Tsuki was smiling and I mean really smiling and laughing with everyone as they made fun of Dante or Kei sometimes Joey. Chihiro was happy that everyone was enjoying themselves but then the ringing of Chihiro's cell broke that happiness.

"Sorry guys excuse me one second."Chihiro said as she flipped opened the phone.

'Doh?' (Hello)

'Tia.' (Yes)

'Nasa.' (Sure)

'Tia, tia.' (Yes, yes)

'Busa.' (Alright)

'Lusa.' (Bye)

"Sorry guys I have to go. Have a good day guys and tell May that I can not help her after dinner." Chihiro got up and left them with her taking out her keys.

"Liz what was that?" Tsuki whispered to Lizanne through the throng of her brothers.

"Probly a unexpected ritual that she has to go to. Those happen sometimes during school." Lizanne explained to Tsuki who remembered last night's conversation with Chihiro.

"Oh..."Tsuki sighed and then the bell rung. During the rest of the classes she was out of it. Andrew and Joey noticed while she was in their classes. Mostly Joey because Tsuki would have answered every single guns question that would have come up.

Tsuki went to the tree she climbed earlier that week and saw at the base a small gray wolf pup well at least that's what she thought it was. Tsuki went closer to the pup thinking it was lost till she heard a boy's voice in her head.

_You are now mine._

Tsuki blinked at the pup and it came over to her and she swore it grinned at her like, like, like some Devil she knew who did that while she was up in that very same tree. Tsuki looked at the pup and wanted to run the other way but something about the pup made her stay.

"I think that wolf is now your familar." Tsuki heard Lizanne say."I have one too. See."Lizanne said as the same cat Tsuki saw before come out.

"Ah what? What do you mean?" Tsuki asked as she looked at the wolf pup.

"A type of animal that looks out for you at all times. Kinda of like having a parent with you." Lizanne said smiling.

"Oh great I thought I was finally rid of the 'rents."Tsuki said sighing.

"They act more like guards than anything."Lizanne said picking up her cat and petting it.

"I don't need one I'm perfectly fine on my own."Tsuki said as she tried and failed to go around the pup.

"Once they say you are theirs you really become theirs. Chihiro has one too but it never comes out because it knows she would be more of a freak. Not even her father knows about hers."Lizanne said sadly.

"What is hers?"Tsuki asked very curious.

"A shifter or rather it shifts from a butterfly to a panther cub."Lizanne said looking at the pup."You have your work cut out for you pup. So what is your name pup?"Lizanne asked the wolf pup.

_Tell her Bane._

"He says Bane."Tsuki said confused.

"Ah Bane. Well have fun you guys I must go study."Lizanne then let her cat down to walk next to her.

Tsuki looked from her to the wolf pup and just stared at it. Then after a few she sighed and jumped up in to the tree and sat on a branch while the pup laid down waiting for her to come down. Just as she started to doze off the bell rung for her to get to class.

When Tsuki went to the rest of her classes she stayed secluded and away. Andrew after she was in his class called Joey and he too knew she was acting weird and different. So when it was night no one saw her well except Dante. Tsuki had gone back to the tree and climbed it. Dante watched her and saw that at the foot of the tree was a wolf pup and he smiled knowing how to talk to dogs.

Dante walked over to the tree and just as he was going to say hi to the wolf it barred it's teeth and growled. Dante raised an eyebrow and laughed as he crouched down and put his hand out for the dog to smell but instead it bit him and drew blood. Now from the view Tsuki had she saw everything and felt a little hungry when she smelled blood, Dante's blood.

"Are you alright Dante?"Tsuki said from her view.

"Yeah little fella bit me but he's warming up to me. What's his name?"Dante asked now petting the pup.

"Bane. A-are you bleeding?"Tsuki asked as she was holding herself back from jumping down and biting into him. Let's just say she hasn't had anything to eat yet.

"Yeah he bit too hard and drew blood."Dante said with no problem.

Tsuki looked at where he was bleeding and she licked her lips about ten seconds from jumping down and drinking her fill."Um how about you go get a band-aid and clean up that wound so it wont get infected."Tsuki said covering her mouth as her fangs started to come out.

"Nah it will heal on it's own."Dante said as he smiled at the pup.

Tsuki jumped down as her fangs came fully out her eyes also becoming a blood red color and stalked towards Dante. Now Dante didn't notice to busy playing with the pup but his familar a snow leopard about teenager size jumps out and tackles Tsuki and had it's mouth around her neck.

"Syble! What are you doing!"Dante yelled getting up and going over to the two.

'Her fangs are out your bleeding has affected her. She has not eaten she must get blood or she will attack the first thing she sees that has a pulse!'

"Oh shit! Um...Fuck! Hold her I will find her brother or at least my sister." Dante runs off and finds only of course his sister who was just coming back from the ritual. So Dante ran her to the non-moving girl with a snow leopard over her making sure she wasn't moving.

"Oh she is in bloodlust! Fuck! Dante get to the cafeteria and get a blood packet then bring it here now!"Chihiro yelled at him which he did. He came back a minute later and handed the blood to his sister."Tsuki I know you are able to here and move a little so I want you to drink the blood I have here." Chihiro said holding up the blood packet. Tsuki opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I want Dante's."Tsuki said her vampire side coming out more.

"Sweety you can't your not allowed and not old enough. Please you must drink this." Chihiro said calmly and smoothly.

Tsuki looked at the blood and opened her mouth with a sigh. Chihiro poked a hole in the packet and let a small little waterfall of blood go in Tsuki's mouth. Tsuki eyes started to go to black and her fangs went back to their normal size.

"That's better. Tsuki are you okay now?"Chihiro asked as she got up saying for Syble to let her neck go.

Tsuki got to a sitting position and looked around her and she looked dazed."What happened? Why was a leopard on me?"Tsuki asked confused.

"You were in bloodlust it looks like your memory was earsed when you came out of it. I'm guessing that when Dante didn't stop the bite mark from bleeding you smelled it and wanted to drink his blood. Tsuki you did eat before this didn't you?"Chihiro asked looking at her.

"Maybe...Yes...No..." Tsuki gave a shy smile at Chihiro who laughed lightly.

"From now on drink your blood or this will happen again and the next person might not be as lucky as Dante is."Chihiro said helping Tsuki up.

"Thanks. Um..."Tsuki then stared to blush a little.

"It's late head to the dorms."Chihiro said smiling.

Tsuki nodded but took a small look at Dante and then walked off the wolf pup right behind her. The pup looked back at Chihiro and saw two sharp green cat eyes looking at him and Tsuki, the pup shivered and looked back ahead of him scared as hell now. Poor pup.

"Dante be careful you know that Devil blood to Vampires is like chocolate to humans. You knew she was a Vampire so you should have headed your fimilar's warning."Chihiro said looking at Syble.

"Yeah I know sorry it wont happen again. But sis isn't bloodlust rare among pure bloods?"Dante asked.

"Yes it is very rare. I will look it up. Please head to the dorms brother."Chihiro said walking away towards the Library.

_You should tell her brothers._

"I know but I don't think that would be wise at the moment Cora." Chihiro said as a teenaged midnight black panther walked up beside her.

_Why is that my dear Blood?_

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."Chihiro said looking at the panther.

_It is your real name that the Goddess Selene has given you._

"I don't care my name is Chihiro not Blood. And she just got gifted she does not need her brothers knowing that or that she has bloodlust till I see if her family has had any cases in the past."Chihiro said as she walked around a corner and bumped in to the one person she had just saw yesterday."Oh! M-Mr. Kuran."Chihiro stuttered as she felt the fimilar air about her and blushed.

"Miss Sparda. I'm sorry are you ok?" Kaname asked as he looked her up and down.

"F-f-f-fine. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."Chihiro blushed looking away.

"No, no I wasn't looking either. So where are you going at this late hour?"Kaname asked studding her.

_He is a pure blood maybe he knows the Silva past._

"The Library...But um do you know the history of the Silva Vampires?"Chihiro asked now looking at Kaname.

"Yes some what do you wish to know Miss Sparda?"Kaname asked smoothly.

"Well has there ever been a case in the Silva heritage of Bloodlust?"Chihiro asked her blush going away.

"Well years ago. It hasn't happened since. Why do you ask?"Kaname said looking at her.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?"Chihiro asked ignoring the question all together.

"Yes but that would involve the calling of the God of night and the Goddess of Blood. Why are you asking?"Kaname said suspiciously.

"Was...Ummm...Just wondering..."Chihiro said smiling fakely.

"Your not good at lieing. Miss Sparda why are you asking about the Silva line and Bloodlust?"Kaname asked his eyes narrowing.

"Well...Ummm...Heh..."Chihiro started to blush again and looked for a way to divert the conversation.

_You are caught Miss Blood how are you going to get away?_

"I um..."Just as Chihiro met his eyes again she saw a beautiful Nightengale perched on his shoulder."Wow he's gorgeous!"Chihrio said looking at the Nightengale.

"His name is Kerreno he is very nice to people."Kaname said as he got the bird from his shoulder to his arm and stretched it out for Chihiro to pet.

"He's beautiful! He almost looks white as snow. In winter do you loose him sometimes?"Chihiro asked fascinated.

"At time yes he likes to play jokes in winter. What is yours like?"Kaname askes looking at where Cora was a second before they crashed into each other.

"I don't have one."Chihiro tried to lie again.

"Then who were you talking to before we ran into each other?"Kaname said looking at her questionably.

"My cell phone..."Chihiro said blushing.

_You might as well tell him he knows that you weren't on your cell._

Kaname arced his brow as he studdied her."You do not have a cell phone to your ear Miss Sparda."

"Ok her name is Cora she's a black panther. Cora come here."Chihiro called to the night and Cora came out to her side.

"She's magnificent. But why is she teenaged shouldn't she be a cub still?"Kaname asked letting the nightengale go back to his shoulder.

"I don't know she was a pup when I first got her but when I became a second year she grew fast by the third week she was teenaged."Chihiro said putting her hand on top of Cora's head.

"Hmmm that's really unique. So why are you asking about the Silva's?"Kaname asked again.

"Only if you promise to keep Cora a secret."Chihiro said negotiating with him.

"Of course Miss Sparda."Kaname smiled softly.

"Just call me Chihiro."Chihiro said blushing.

"Alright then."Kaname said.

"Tsuki might have gotten the bloodlust from her family long ago and I want to get rid of it."Chihiro said looking away.

"How do you know she might have it?"Kaname asked.

"She tried to drink my brothers blood when he had a cut and her eyes were red and her fangs were fully out."Chihiro explained.

"Yes those are most signs of Bloodlust. But the only way that it can be taken from her blood is that the God of Night and the Goddess of Blood is called to take it from her but you would need alot of things."Kaname said thinkingly.

"What type of stuff would I need?"Chihiro asked.

"Well the Blood candel and Black candle. Also rose petals from a 20 year old rose, sage, and an offering for the God and Goddess."Kaname said making sure he said everything that was needed.

"Is all that accessible here? Or do you know a place I can go to get them?"Chihiro asked hopeful.

"Well the candles yes and maybe the petals but the sage no and the offering I don't know what you should do for that. Sorry Miss Chihiro."Kaname said closing his eyes.

"It's ok you helped a lot for telling me what I could do and the history."Chihiro smiled and then on a whim that her fimilar helped with Chihiro kissed Kaname on the cheek as a thank you. Chihiro blushed and ran off with Cora right behind her smiling at her work.

Kaname stared after her retreating form and thought how beautiful she looked when the moonlight hit her through the tree branches.

_You should have ran after her._

"No I will wait for her till she is ready."Kaname said smiling as he returned to his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Yes I have my own made up language in here. ^^ And I will try to keep up a pace of adding more chapters to this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Ok sorry for the wait again but my comp's moniter had a melt down so I ahven't been able to get on. .

May:Boo! Bad moniter!

Me:I know may, I know. So here's another chapter for you all who have been patient! Also fo rthe next few days I may not write since a convention is coming up. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 8

Ritual of the Bloodlust

Chihiro woke to the light breathing of May who was sleeping soundly on her bed. Chihiro looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30 a.m. she sighed and walked to her closet to get on a pair camo cargo pants, green tank top, studded black belt, tennis shoes, and a sword necklace. Chihiro looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at the person she used to be before the change. Then Chihiro grabbed a ball cap and tied her hair up then put it in the hat looking like a guy. Chihiro walked out the girls dorm quietly but didn't noticed that a little bird was watching her closely.

_So where are we going Miss Blood?_

"The Wica store not too far from here."Chihiro whispered to the butterfly on her shoulder.

_Oh to get the sage?_

"Yes but I am also going to find a book to so I know what is needed for this ritual."Chihiro said as she left the school grounds with Cora on her shoulder.

_Ah yes that would be helpful. Well this will be fun._

Chihiro smiled a little as she walked through the haze of mist from the morning. Now that little bird that had been following her was none other than Kerreno sent by yes Kaname Kuran. He kept a close watch on them orders from Kaname himself. So unknowingly to Chihiro she was being watched or rather stalked in some terms.

_Is this place it?_

"Yes. I saw it once when I was coming to the school my first year. I remembered thinking I might need to come here sooner or later."Chihiro said looking at a two story old building. The building was covered in vines and the outer walls were black and some of the paint peeling with the name Four Elements of Time in old lettering on the door.

Chihiro walked in and heard right way yelling from the counter in the middle of the store. She looked up to see two handsome twins! Both short black hair they had matching black shirts that had writing on it saying Hell and both had...Ears?

_Maybe they are just cat head bands?_

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt but could one of you guys help me real quick?"Chihiro said to the twins.

"Oh a customer!Welcome to Four elements of Time! We didn't see you there Miss sorry you had to here that what do you need help with? I'm Sano and this is my brother Sona."Sano said smiling.

"Well I need sage and a book on how to call the God of Night and Goddess of Blood."Chihiro said looking at both kind of like a school girl.

"Well Miss we have sage but why would you need the books?" Said one of them from behind her.

_They move fast. Is that one Sano or Sona?_

"Well ,"Chihiro said turning around to meet his yellow black slit eyes which made her re-think about the ears head bands pretty fast."It's none of your business."Chihiro said smiling as he looked surprised.

"Your good Miss what's your name?"Sona said from the other side hopping to make her jump, but she was to used to it to jump.

"Chihiro. And I have twin brothers so this is nothing compared to what they do to me. Sorry." Chihiro said as she looked at them.

"Awe. Oh well so the sage will be 2.50$ but the books you want well they are very old and no one is ever able to call them no matter how much of a good gift they present so the book is always brought back."Sano said leaning against the counter.

"Well I might be able to call them so just get me the books please."Chihiro said in her best calm voice.

"Alright but most likely we will see you back in here to give the books back Miss Blood."Sano said grinning his eyes glowing mischievously.

Chihiro's eyes opened wide and she instinctively wanted to run and run fast back to the school and be encircled by her brother's arms."Why did you just call me that?"Chihiro said gulping a little.

"Well we know a lot and we were there when a little Devil had a color change to her hair and that we are visited by a Goddess. She told us that a girl will need help at times warn her and help her any way you can."Sona said smiling still.

"Who the hell are you guys?"Chihiro asked ready to call Cora to her other form if the need arises.

"The Cat Twins of the Witch Luka. We are the informants of the Heavens and Hell."They both said at the same time bowing.

"Great."Chihiro said as she with great speed took the sage and books, left money, and walked out leaving them with a half smiles on their faces.

_I knew something was wrong about them._

"Yeah me too."Chihiro said holding tight to the books and sage while she ran back to the school.

_I know you probably don't want to hear this but you should maybe have that Kuran help you._

"Well I don't know..."Chihiro said blushing.

_Well he did help you by telling you what you would need._

"I know but I..."Chihiro tried to argue.

_Just ask him he might just say yes._

"Fine." Chihiro said sighing and heading to the boys dorm but stopped and remembered that on Saturdays Kaname is usually seen at the Library. So Chihiro changed her direction towards the Library.

Chihiro got there and sighed as she remembered that the Library was big and it would take a bit to find one person in a very empty Library. Chihiro, when she looked at her watch, saw that an hour hand passed while she was looking for Kaname.

_He's able to find me and yet I can't find him?_

Chihiro thought to herself as she walked around the corner from the fantasy books and knocked into the one person she was looking for.

"Kaname! I mean Mr. Kuran!"Chihiro said blushing.

"Miss Chihiro what a surprised and I see you dropped some of your books."Kaname said as he bent down to get the books and sage Chihiro had dropped without knowing.

"Oh!"Chihiro eyes widened when she saw that she had dropped them.

"Ritual to summon Lucas the God of Night. And the Ritual to summon Lesa the Goddess of Blood. What are you doing with these?"Kaname asked looking up at her.

"Well I'm going to try to summon them."Chihiro said blushing.

"Ah. But why would you be in here if you already had the books?"Kaname said a slight smile coming to his face.

"I um...I was kinda...Umm wondering,"Chihiro took a deep breath."."Chihiro said blushing madly and looking down.

"Ah I thought you might ask so I got you the candles and the petals Miss Chihiro."Kaname said smiling even bigger now.

"Thank you!"Chihiro happily said.

_You do know he had you followed?_

Chihiro nodded slightly to the butterfly.

"I see Cora is here as well."Kaname said smiling at the butterfly.

"How did you..?"Chihiro looked at him.

"Well I don't think that a butterfly would stay with someoen for too long before they go off."Kaname said his eyes showing kindness.

"Oh...Yeah that is Cora. Um...So how about I meet you at 12 tonight at the temple for the ritual?"Chihiro said smiling a little.

"Alright then Miss Chihiro."Kaname said bowing.

"Just Chihiro. Call me Chihiro I hate the Miss thing in front of it."Chihiro said blushing again.

"Fine then Chihiro. Then you can just call me Kaname."Kaname said looking at her.

"But you are an older student others wont like it."Chihiro argued.

"I do not care. Just call me Kaname."Kaname said as he kisses her hand.

Chihiro nodded and then took her hand and curtsyed a little and ran off Cora laughing to herself the whole time. When Chihiro got back to the girl's dorm she found Tsuki pretty quick.

"Hello Tsuki. How are you?"Chihiro asked as she found Tsuki watching t.v. by herself.

"Fine. Did you go somewhere today?"Tsuki said as she looked at Chihiro.

"Yes. Umm Tsuki if I tell you that you can get rid of the Bloodlust would you believe me?"Chihiro asked sitting next to her.

"Well I'd say okay...And are you on something and can I have some?"Tsuki said watching Devil May Cry dvds.

"Well will you just humor me for the night please. I'll give you a poster of Dante."Chihiro said bribing Tsuki.

"REALLY!"Tsuki squealed.

"Yep I have one being ordered now if you want it, but only if you come. Though if ya really wanted a a picture you can just go ask him yourself."Chihiro said smiling.

"Sh-shut up! When do you need me?"Tsuki asked.

"Tonight at 12 in the temple."Chihiro said.

"Alright I'll be there."Tsuki said turning back to the t.v.

Chihiro smiled and nodded to her and she ran to find Lizanne and May reading through the books seeing that it was necessary for three other people to be there as witnesses. Chihiro found May first playing with her fire near a tree.

"May would you mind coming to the temple at 12 for something and no questions asked?"Chihiro asked quickly.

"Ummm sure..."May said a finger looking like it was on fire.

"Thank you so much May! You can barrow my sword but no taking it out of the room got me."Chihiro said smiling.

"WOOHOO!"May said jumping up and down.

"Alright see you at 12."Chihiro said running off to find Lizanne which was easy as hell since she was (And that she told Chihiro) on a date with Naraku.

"Hey LD can I speak to you real quick about something?"Chihiro said to her.

"Yeah sure but real quick."Lizanne said as she looked at Chihiro and going to her.

"I need you to meet me at the temple tonight at 12 can you?"Chihiro asked quickly.

"Why?"Lizanne asked.

"Without questions please!"Chihiro pleaded.

"Fine."Lizanne said since she knew that when Chihiro put the without questions part in it's something important.

"Thank you so much have fun on your date!"Chihiro hugged Lizanne and ran off to the Library for some research.

As Chihiro read through the book she found a paragraph that said: _A gift for the Goddess of Blood Lesa is pure and fresh blood from a Vampire of purity. Also an offering of the summoners body if the blood is not sufficient for her. Please be warned that the Goddess is very picky about the blood purity a pure blood of Vampires is a good choice if you are able to find someone with that type of blood. A few choices of pure bloods are as so Kurans, Kurasaki, Huntoo, and Kleks. These are pure blood families that the Goddess may think worthy of her summons be warned that if she says no to the blood your life will be forfeited._

_Great if the blood isn't good I'm a dead little girl. Son Of A Bitch._

Chihiro read the rest of the book and moved onto the other book to summon The God of Night Lucas. She read that: _the God of Night loved the Dance of Death that the Goddess Selene had once did as a Human and that the dance would bring him joy and would happily come to the summon. The Dance of Death can be learned it is in the back of this book but be warned by doing it wrong you may forfeit your life to him as repentance._

_Well great I can die two ways tonight. Fuck._

Chihiro looked in the back of the book and read how the dance was to go and memorized it and looked around before right there in the Library she started to dance it without the music and candles. Chihiro then started to feel herself feel how the music would go and her body moved on it's own and she felt as though she had done the dance before kinda like in a dream. Chihiro stopped when she heard a voice or rather kinda a squeak from her right.

"Wow you really are her reborn!" Said a small girl with red long hair and a kinda frilly black dress on."It's an honor to meet you Miss Blood!"The little girl said as she bowed well curtsied to Chihiro who's eyes widened as the little girl curtsied to her.

"Little girl who are you? And how do you know that name?"Chihiro said backing away a little from the girl.

"Oh! I'm Cilia Lee I've been wanting to meet you for awhile but they said I couldn't since I was to young. But now I get to meet you! I'm so happy!"Cilia said excitedly.

"How do you know that name the Miss Blood name?"Chihiro said still staying away from the girl.

"Oh your the talk of the outer world."Cilia said smiling.

"What do you mean outer world?"Chihiro asked a little courious now.

"Where the Gods and Goddesses live. I'm a child of a God and Goddess I can come down if I wish but I have to not meddle with Humans. But you are famous! Wait what time is it?"Cilia asked.

"Umm...It's..."Chihiro then looked at her watch and saw she had spent 4 hours in the Library and had missed Lunch and almost dinner."It's 8:30 p.m. Why?"Chihiro asked.

"I have to go My mom will get angry I hope to meet you again Miss Blood."Cilia said as she bowed again.

"Just call me Chihiro the whole Miss Blood thing is getting on my nerves."Chihiro said looking at her watch again.

"Oh alright bye Miss Chihiro!"Cilia said as she disappeared.

"Cora am I going crazy or insane?"Chihiro said as the panther walked up beside her.

_Insane Miss Blood, insane._

Chihiro glared at the panther and went to her books closed them and packed her stuff and went to see if she could get something to eat before the cafeteria closes. Chihiro got there in time to see at the usual table Naroku and Lizanne kissing while the others give gross mock looks at them. Chihiro smiled and joined them and all looked at her like she had something in the middle of her head.

"What? What did I do?"Chihiro asked as she sat down next to Vergil and Dante.

"Where were you at lunch?"Dante asked looking at her.

"Oh reading I wasn't watching the time and didn't notice that it was past lunch. Sorry everyone."Chihiro said looking sadly at them.

"It's ok we just were worried."Vergil said before anyone could say something.

"Again sorry. So how was everyone's day?"Chihiro asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine watched t.v. all day."Tsuki said.

"Played cards with the guys. Well just me, those five, and Vergil."Dante said smiling.

"Don't tell me Dante and Joey were the winners throughout the whole game? And you guys were playing strip poker."Chihiro said laughing.

And in chorus Andrew, Kyle, Mark, and Vergil groaned and moaned and glared at the two smug guys looking away chuckling.

Chihiro smiled and laughed again hitting Dante upside the head and Tsuki mirrored the move and the chorus of owws from them made everyone smile.

"Well seems everyone had a good day, well except the guys. Hey LD you still able to come? You too May?"Chihiro asked as she ate her rare steak.

"Yep."Lizanne said drinking some of her blood.

"Sure am Chihiro."May chimmed in.

Chihiro smiled at them and was about to say something when the intercom came on and announced:"Would Chihiro Sparda please come to the office! I repeat would Chihiro Sparda come to the office the principle would like to talk to you."

"Well I guess I can't stay Dante you can have the rest of my food see you guys later."Chihiro said as she handed Dante her steak and walked off.

Chihiro walked to the principles office slowly not really wanting to talk to her Father at the moment she was too stressed knowing that she might die tonight because she wants to help a Vampire with bloodlust. Chihiro just had this feeling that Tsuki was important and needed to be okay and not going to rip a guys throat out just to get blood that was not a nice image as she shivered and enter the receptions desk and walked past her to get to the principles office.

"Yes Father you called for me?"Chihiro respectfully bowed as she asked.

"Yes there was a call for your expertise today they need you to come at 2 a.m. it's important. Can you do it?"Sparda asked as he turned to face his daughter.

"Yes Father. Is that all?"Chihiro asked still bowed.

"Yes you may go."Sparda dissmissed her.

Chihiro walked out and sighed heading out to the courtyard. Chihiro went to the old cherry blossom tree where she got scared out of her wits when Kaname asked her if she was ok. Chihiro sat there looking up at the blossoms that have bloomed.

_Will you ask the Kuran for his blood?_

Chihiro looked sideways at the butterfly that fly to her shoulder."I do not know if he would give up his blood when he hardly knows me."Chihiro said to the butterfly. But before Cora could answer Kerreno landed on the branch above where she sat.

"I thought I would find you here Chihiro."Kaname's sweet and velvety voice said as he sat next to Chihiro.

"Oh Kaname! I didn't hear you walk up."Chihiro said looking at him.

"You were out of it again Chihiro."Kaname said smiling his gorgeous smile.

"Yeah I guess. Umm Kaname may I ask something of you?"Chihiro said starting to look down.

"Sure what is it?"Kaname answered looking straight at her.

"For the ritual for the Goddess of Blood I need a kinda pure blood and the book gave me some of the names of pure bloods and your last name was one and what I'm asking is may I use some of your blood for the ritual!"Chihiro said her eyes closed tight.

"Yes."Kaname said lifting her chin lightly to make her look at him squarely in the eyes.

Chihiro looked into his dark black eyes and started to fall into the depths of his eyes until Kaname kissed her lightly on the lips. Chihiro eyes widened and she looked at him still seeing in his eyes now something that wasn't there before...Was it lust? No not lust...Love? Or was it admiration? No it was Love diffidently Love. Kaname pulled back from the kiss and looked at Chihiro and she in turned looked at him breathing a little hard and her cheeks were pink.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that...I should have told you this but I'm in Love with you Chihiro Sparda. Will you go out with me?"Kaname asked his cheeks gaining some color for once.

Chihiro looked at him and her cheeks were now red as an apple she never once had a guys ask her out before, not even before she became different. She stared at him her mind whirling around the question she was just asked.

"Chihiro?...Chihiro are you ok?"Kaname asked concerned.

"Oh yes. Sorry...Umm before I answer may I ask you a question?"Chihiro asked her blush still very visible and making Kaname grin.

"Alright you may ask."Kaname said grinning still.

"Why are you asking me out there are like a thousand other more beautiful girls than me and that are normal..."Chihiro said looking away.

"I don't want other girls. I like you no other and I like that you are different than the others. I was there when you changed."Kaname announced out of now where.

"What?"Chihiro looked at him suddenly.

"I was the boy who's arms you were in. I caught you before you were on the ground. I had fallen for you when I had caught you."Kaname said.

"You were the boy! I had thought you were the most handsome boy I had ever seen!"Chihiro said as she blushed more when her mind caught up with what she said.

"So what is your answer?"Kaname asked.

"Yes."Chihiro said blushing still.

Kaname pulled her close into a hug and kissed her forehead."You are beautiful when the moon hits your pearl white skin."Kaname said looking at her.

"Th-th-th-thank you."Chihiro stuttered but then she looked at the moon and saw that it was about 10 maybe 10:30 and she instantly shot up."Kaname we have to get the ritual ready it takes awhile to make sure everything is perfect."Chihiro instantly said.

"Of course Love I will go get the candles and petals."Kaname said getting up.

Chihiro blushed at the nickname he gave her. And as she blushed Kaname took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I will see you soon Love."Kaname then walked away with swiftness.

Chihiro started to walk towards the temple and as she walked there she saw in front of the temple a figure it was a girl she could see the school's girl uniform on her. She had long black hair about mid shoulder length and maybe an inch taller than herself. Chihiro walked towards the girl.

"Hello Miss."Chihiro called to her.

The girl turned her way and cocked her head to the side."Hi I'm new here and I kinda felt to come here. What is this place?"The girl asked.

"This is the temple that anyone here on campass may come and pray to their God or Goddess. What's your name?"Chihiro asked.

"Oh sorry I'm Rebecca Evita Ladd. But call me Becky. So who are you?"Rebecca asked.

"Chihiro Sparda."Chihrio answered.

"Ok. Umm can anyone just walk in?"Rebecca asked.

"Yes. I was about to go in myself to do a few things."Chihiro said.

"What were you going to do?"Rebecca asked.

"Well a ritual."Chihiro said feeling comfortable telling Rebecca what she was going to do.

"May I watch? I wont be bad or anything I would love to see a ritual! I kinda did one myself and ever since I can control Earth! It's awesome."Rebecca said smiling like a little kid.

"Umm I guess..."Chihiro said as she walked up the steps. Now the temple had 10 steps up that where black marble as was the whole outside of the temple. When they walked in there were candles that lit up the whole place and there was a alter it was in black wood and there were benches and small private pray places and symbols for almost every God or Goddess.

"Wow beautiful place!"Rebecca said looking around.

"Yes umm well you can sit down in the front of the alter on the bench. I need to set up."Chihiro said going to the alter and taking out the books and sage that was in her bag. A few minutes later Kaname came in with a jar of petals and two candles a black and red one.

"Love I brought the candles and petals. I also have the ceremonial dagger."Kaname said going to the alter where Chihiro was putting the sage in 4 places around the alter.

"Thank you Kaname oh and this is Rebecca Ladd she is new and wants to watch I said it was ok."Chihiro said looking up at him from the book for the Goddess of Blood.

"Alright."Kaname looked at Rebecca. Rebecca blinked several times at Kaname with her dark brown eyes."Hello Miss Ladd it is nice to meet you I am Kaname Kuran."Kaname said smiling at her.

"Hello and take me home!"Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry Miss Ladd but I am Chihiro's you will have to ask her."Kaname said laughing at the joke.

"Oh Damn it."Rebecca said laughing a little.

"I'm almost done I just need to set the petals on the sage and I should be ready when they get here though I need music for the God of night's summon if I am to put them together..."Chihiro said trying to think of what music was needed for the dance.

"I have some well actually the God of night is my God I know what music he likes I was taught what he liked."Rebecca said from the bench fishing through her backpack.

"You do Becky? Thanks so much!"Chihiro said heading to her as she took out a CD and handed it Chihiro."What track?"She asked.

"Track 5 should be the one you want.."Just as she said that the temple doors opened and in came May, Lizanne, and Tsuki. They all look guilty of something.

"Hey guys what's...Oh crap..."Chihiro then saw what the problem was her two brothers were behind them, so was Lizanne's brother, and Tsuki's five brothers."Hey guys how are you?"Chihiro fained a smile.

"Sister were you going to summon something without us knowing?"Vergil asked.

"Umm no."Chihiro tried to not falter in her speech.

"Liar."Dante said raising his right eyebrow.

"Damn I love you guys so much."Chihiro smiled.

"Yeah we are staying you know."Joey said sitting down.

"Great. Alright but you have to be quiet."Chihiro said as she looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:55."Ok guys May go to the far left place near the sage and petals, LD go to the far right one, Tsuki right one, and Becky I think you can help instead go to the left one next to May."Chihiro said quickly.

They all went to the place Chihrio said to go and they all looked a little clueless.

"Alright I will say this quickly I may die during either summons. I want none of you to intervene if you do I will get angry as hell at you. Also Dante you have that CD player that allows everyone to here out loud?"Chihiro asked her brother.

"Yes?"Dante responded.

"Hand it over."Chihiro demanded. Dante gave her the CD player and she put the CD in and turned the volume up and looked at everyone then at her new boyfriend and sighed."Kaname stand near the red candle and stay there and have your wrist over the candle where if I cut you the blood then falls and will hit the wick of the candle. May on my word I want you to light the candles with your magic."Chihiro said.

"Alright Chi."May said looking a little un-happy about the whole Chihiro might die thing.

Chihiro looked at her clock and it was one minute before 12 and she sighed then took the dagger in her hands and then handed the CD player to Dante who already knew he was to press play when she said too. Now While they had waited for the others she had memorized the spells to summon the God and Goddess she was able to word them into each other so that she can summon both at the same time. Chihiro went to the middle where Kaname standed next to the candle. When the clock turned to 12 she nodded to Dante and May and when she did the music started and the candles were lit and she staretd the dance of death first with the stringing of the spells.

Princess of the life Blood and Prince of our Night

Come to me I summon thee to this our circle tonight

Candles of endless Night and Candles of ruby Blood

Have been lit for you to pass our way and Bless us

Bless us with your presents let us look upon your Glory

Prince of Night I present the Dance of Death to your Glory!

Princess of Blood I present you with the Pure Blood of a Kuran!

Please come to us!

BLESSED BE!

Just as she finished and cut Kaname's wrist to get his Blood to hit the wick the candles flared to life one with black flames and one with complete red flames. And then there were the symbols for the God and Goddess were a light was there and then a women and man stepped out from the light. The women was a tall and slender she had long blood red hair, eyes that where a light shade of red, a long red silk dress that V lined to her chest, and the symbol for Blood on a necklace. The man had jet black slicked back short hair, deep black eyes, a black shirt with the Night symbol, and black...cargo pants?

"Who has summoned us?"The man said.

"I have summoned you. Chihiro Sparda Dancer of the Elements."Chihiro said with no hesitation.

"Lucas it is the one they call Miss Blood."The woman said.

"You are right Lesa."Lucas said as they both walked up the aile to the alter. Now the others had already bowed their heads and knelled down on the floor out of respect.

"Miss Blood you have given perfect gifts to us you may ask a gift back."Lesa said flashing a smile.

Chihiro took a deep breath and spoke."I wish to have a Bloodlust curse lifted from a friend."

"Alright who is your friend?"Lesa asked.

"Tsuki Silva."Chihiro answered quickly.

"A Silva? I thought the curse was already lifted from them? Explain Miss Blood."Lesa asked as her blood red eyes became a deeper red.

"When my brother was bleeding Tsuki wished to drink his blood and tried to but thanks to my brother's fimilar he was saved. I know that those are the signs of Bloodlust early on.

"Those are the signs of Bloodlust. Lucas what should we do? The curse should be already gone it has been gone for over 300 years! I wonder what went wrong."Lesa said as she turned to Lucas.

"I don't know. Well lets try to left it again. But first why are there three Elementals in here? Those are hard to find."Lucas said as he looked at Chihiro.

"They are my friends."Chihiro answered.

"Wait there are four...But the power is not out yet...I shall help her with it then."Lucas said smiling.

Just then Lizanne was then picked up in a whirl wind and heard a whisper on the wind:

_You shall be free as the wind you are now the Keeper of the Winds be well!_

_What? Who are you?_

_I am the Keeper of the Winds Lizzy._

Then Lizanne was back on the ground feeling like she was in a hurricane. She looked around at everyone and felt she was about to fall when Tsuki was there keeping her up and from meeting the ground face to face.

"There that's better. Now for the Silva Miss Tsuki please come forward."Lesa said motherly.

Tsuki looked at her brothers to come get Lizanne and help her,Kai and Joey went to them and Tsuki hesitantly walked to them.

"Miss Tsuki Silva this will not hurt we promise." Lucas said as he closed his eyes and so did Lesa.

fetlok los nebuk kelk (Release this poor soul)

goush filsh hyl gish fuk (Lust be gone from her)

fuk juyk fi biij dosh llush (Her heart is good and pure)

fetlok fuk goush ju Jessha (Release her lust of Blood!)

de fedsh lo! filsh hyl! (We demand it! Be gone!)

Tsuki was then engulfed by a red and black light that warmed her boody. Tsuki then started to feel calm and soothed by the red and black light she heard the words of the God and Goddess over and over in her head while she saw in her mind the resentment of her ever wanting to drink blood from Dante. She no longer felt she wanted or needed the fresh blood but instead was revolted the fact she desired it so bad. Tsuki now felt that she just needed the blood for food and not for just the wanting to taste.

"There child you are free from the Lust that had started to take you. Now Miss Blood we wish to talk to you."Lesa said turning to Chihiro.

"Huh? What? Why me?"Chihiro asked.

"We wish to know why you have not called upon your Goddess in prayer these last 10 years."Lucas said crossing his arms over his chest and putting his wieght on his right side.

"Well you would not call her too if she made you a freak to the whole Earth. I haven't been lliving a normal life since she did this to me! And if I don't do a summon then a disaster happens and they all blame me. I haven't had a good night sleep in weeks hell months! You tell me if I should thank her in any prayer for the powers that have cause me nothing but shame and humiliation."Chihiro said as she stood firm.

"Then pray to ask her why she gave you the powers."Lesa said trying to sooth Chihiro.

"I tryed that all I got was: You will help the world in many ways be well Miss Blood."Chihiro said.

"Then you must help the world."Lucas said.

"How's this Fuck the world and Fuck the Goddess and if you ever see her tell her she can have her power back!"Chihiro said and then put in before Lesa and Lucas could say something."Prince of Night and Princess of Blood I release you to the Gods and Goddesses world BLESSED BE!" Then Lesa and Lucas were gone. Chihiro picked up the books and with what she learned from having the powers picked up the sage and petals and put them in her bag and blew out the candles."Kaname if you could be kind enough to take the candles back I would be so grateful."Chihiro then walked out of the temple her face in furry. Chihiro stayed out the whole night at the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Getting some answers

It was now morning on a Sunday and everyone was worried about Chihiro who walked out in a furry because of what two higher beings said. Chihiro had spent the whole night at the park thinking and decided that there were two people who could give her answers and she was not too happy to go see twins again. So Chihiro walked to the Wica store again and walked in to yet another fight they were having about what she guessed was a girl maybe a car or something.

"Hey Sano. Hey Sona. What are you guys fighting about now?"Chihiro asked as she walked up to the counter of the store.

Both Cat Demons looked her way and smiled to see her again at the store they really thought she was cute."Hey there Miss Blood ooopppssss I mean Chihiro. What can we do for you today?"Sano asked.

"Well I came to return the books. I don't need them anymore I got what I needed."Chihiro said as she handed the books back to the twins.

"Did you summon them?"Sona asked.

"Yes and they were a pain and I have some questions for you two since you say you are informants I need some information."Chihiro said as she looked at them closely.

"What information do you need?"Sano asked looking a little happy Chihiro was staying.

"Well first stop looking at me like you want to jump me I have a boyfriend. And second why has the Goddess Selene picked me to be the Dancer of the Elements? I hate it and when I tried to ask her from a prayer she answered me with: You will help the world in many ways be well Miss Blood. What the hell does she want me to do?"Chihiro aked the twins.

"Well now that's nice. But to tell you we don't know sorry."Sona said

"But what we can tell you is if you let enough bad things happen she will come to you but that's only if you are welling to let a few bad things happen here and there that would get her attention."Sano said.

"How will I know if they are small and not big?"Chihiro asked looking at the twins.

"Well,"Sona started and then was next to her."when they ask for you they say what God or Goddess they worship right?"Sona asked.

"Well yes? Why would that matter?"Chihiro asked confused.

"Well if you read up on your Gods and Goddess and find which ones are low and which ones are high you can turn the low ones down and just take the high ones. Just remember the people will start to hate you because you turn them down and others may hate you for not helping the world can you take this on just to talk to a Goddess?"Sano asked seriously.

"Yes. I can handle if I am able to come see you guys again you are funny when you fight."Chihiro said finally smiling after yesterday.

"Sure!"They both said at the same time.

Chihiro was about to leave when Sona was in front of her with a big book."Here these are the Gods and Goddesses guide. Take care of it it's the only one we have."He said blushing a little.

"Thank you very much Sona and you too Sano have a good day guys I have to get back to school."Chihiro said going around Sona and out the door leaving them to themselves.

While she walked Chihiro took the 30 minute walk to the school she put the big book in her back-pack so no one could see even though it was only eight in the morning. As Chihiro got close to the school a fimilar butterfly landed on her shoulder.

_Where have you been!_

"Out why?"Chihiro said keeping her eyes straight.

_Your Father has been looking for you! Did you shut your phone off?_

"Yes I wanted some alone time away from everyone."She said as she turned into the school grounds but instead hit a wall of muscle well a wall of Kaname."Huh?"Chihiro said as she looked up.

"Love where have you been?"Kaname asked with some hint of anger.

"I went to the park sorry I needed some alone time. Sorry if I worried you Kaname."Chihiro said her voice low and passive.

"It's okay next time say something. Are you alright? Your father has been looking for you."Kaname said bringing her in to a hug.

"Yes I'm fine now. Well I might as well go see what my father wants...Will you accompany me to the office Kaname?"Chihiro asked her cheeks pink.

"I would be honored too Love."Kaname said as they walked towards the main school building.

When they got to the receptionist desk Kaname went to a chair and sat down as Chihiro walked into the office.

"Yes Father you have been looking for me?"Chihiro said bowing to him.

"Yes you have a job. They are calling in a hour please turn your phone on. That's all you may go."Sparda said. Chihiro bowed again and walked out passed the girl who was going to ask if she was ok. As she walked towards Kaname he got up and Chihiro grabbed his hand and rushed him out.

"Love are you ok? Love?"Kaname tryed to talk to her as she was going very fast out of the building and to the old Cherry blosoom tree and when they stopped finally in frontof it and Chihiro cried in his chest."Love what's wrong?"Kaname soothingly said.

"Kaname would you hate me if I told you something I was about to do?"Chihiro asked looking up at him.

Kaname looked down at her and put his arms around her waist keeping her close."No Love I would never. What are you about to do?"Kaname asked.

"I'm turning down dance requests well ones that wont cause big problems I'm only turning down small ones even though I know that might be bad and some people might get hurt but I want that damn Goddess to answer me for once after 10 years! She has tortured me long enough I want to know why she choose me! I just want to know damn it! Is that wrong for me to want to know?"Chihiro said as she cried more in to his chest.

"No, no it's not. Love how will you know the ones to turn down?"Kaname asked petting her head.

"I got a book that tells me what God and Goddesses are low and high."Chihiro said.

"Alright then Love be careful."Kaname said as he hugged her even closer."And you know I will be here if you need me."Kaname smiled down at her.

Chihiro looked up at him and smiled and then got out of his warm embrace."I have to go to my room and change into different clothes I will see you at lunch alright?"Chihiro asked as she looked up at his deep and dark black eyes.

"Alright Love see you soon"Kaname said as he watched Chihiro run off to the girls dorm.

When Chihiro got in she saw that Tuski, May, Lizanne, and Rebecca were at a t.v. watching some sort of Anime. Chihiro was hopping she would get away without them seeing her but it was just a dream as Tsuki's wolf pup Bane barked at her and the others turn to see what he was barking at.

"CHI!"Lizanne screamed and ran to give her a hug. Now Chihiro was smart enough to earse the tears from her eyes before she got to the dorms.

"Hey LD."Chihiro said giving back the hug she got.

"Where have you been!"May said from behind her.

"Taking a walk."Chihiro said faining a smile.

"Where did you walk?"Tsuki questioned.

"The park then a Wica store to clear my mind."Chihiro said telling a somewhat lie and some truth.

"WHAT! A Wica store ohhhhhh where!"Lizanne jumped up and down.

"Well a few blocks from here it's called The four Elements of Time it's an old black, two stories, and veined building. You can't miss it."Chihiro said smiling at the thought that she will see the twins.

"Sweet I will be visiting that place soon!"Lizanne gushed and smiled.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to take a shower and change and take a phone call upstairs I will be down soon, promise."Chihiro said as she headed to the stairs to go up.

"Alright be down soon or you will miss the Anime marathon!"Rebecca screamed happily.

Chihiro smiled at them before disappearing up the stairs to her room. She turned on her phone and went to her bed and pulled out the book, laid it on her bed, and went to her dresser to pick out some normal clothes since it was a sunday. When she finally picked out a black shirt, black cargo pants, and decided that after her shower she was going to put her hair in a pony tail but before she could go to the bath room her cell rung and she knew who was calling. She quickly opened up the book and sat down and answered her phone.

'Doh?' (Hello)

'Tia.' (Yes)

'tose ki jike fiokle?' (Who is your Deity?)

When she got her answer she flipped the pages and found the God that was to be summoned was a low one and the words that came out of her mouth were surprising to the person on the other end.

'L'y lorrt sik A Paah kok lo po.' (I'm sorry but I will not do it.)

'Ko.' (No)

'Lusa.' (Bye)

Chihiro ended the call and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. She knew that the person will call her Father and tell him what she has done but she didn't care she was happy that for once she didn't have to go out when she already made plans with friends. For once she could go down stairs and relax with her friends and watch t.v. like a normal teenaged Chihiro took her regular 20 minute bath and got dressed then she went down and watched some t.v. with her friends until 10 minutes later her Father came to the dorms lucky for Chihiro only her and her friends were there everyone else went out for the evening.

"CHIHIRO LEANNE SPARDA!" Chihiro heard her Father yell half across the room. Chihiro didn't flinch or hunch away in fear but instead got up calmly and smoothly then turned to her Father looking straight at him with no emotions.

"Yes Principle Sparda?"Chihiro asked in a casual voice.

"You turned down a Dance? Why? You know what will happen!"Sparda yelled.

"Yes I know but I had previous plans and I did not want to throw those plans out. I'm sorry but I will not do the Dance tonight."Chihiro said about to turn around to watch the movie they had on already.

"Chihiro you WILL be doing that Dance."Sparda insisted.

"No Father I will not do the Dance and you can't make me now if you don't mind we have a movie to watch."Chihiro said turning around and sitting down her face full on the movie.

Sparda glared and walked out heading back to the main building while the others were in shock. Tsuki looked at Chihiro who was looking way out of it. Tsuki excused herself and sighed as she walked to the boys dorm wanting to talk to a certain Devil. Tsuki didn't want to go in exactly so she called softly to the darkness.

"Bane,"Tsuki called looking around."Bane please come out I need you to help me."Tsuki called and then heard the fimilar voice from before.

_What is wrong Miss Water?_

"Bane?"Tsuki called and then saw the little pup come out and nudge her leg to be held. Tsuki bent down and picked up the pup and held it like a baby.

_What do you need help with?_

"I need you to get the silver haired person with the red coat."Tsuki explained.

_The one who I wish to rip his pants off for seeing you?_

"Yes Bane. Please I need to talk to him."Tsuki pleaded with Bane.

_Alright I will go get him. _

Tsuki then watched Bane as he walked in to the boy's dorm. Tsuki waited about 10 minutes then saw a running red coat and then a running silver haired person after it.

"BANE!"Tsuki yelled and then the red coat changed directions and jumped up in her arms and nuzzled her."Bane I said get him not steal from him."Tsuki scolded Bane.

_It was to hard not too._

"Hey Babe tell the pup to hand the jacket over."Dante said walking up to her in nothing but black pants, boots, and no shirt. Tsuki stared and well started to drool and just as she started to drool Dante grinned and cocked his head a little."You see something you like Babe?"Dante asked now in front of her.

Tsuki started some non coherent babbling and was going to have a nosebleed when Bane bit her and she remembered that she was here for a reason not to stare at the very hot silver haired Devil who looked like a God at the moment to her."Um I have a question."Tsuki said gaining her senses.

"I will answer when I get my coat back."Dante said holding his hand out for the jacket.

"Oh sorry. Bane."Tsuki said looking down at him. Bane whimpered and shook the coat off and Dante caught it and smiled.

"So Babe what do you need?"Dante asked putting the coat on.

"Well if Chihiro didn't do a Dance and your father knew what would he do?'Tsuki asked looking at him and not his chest the eight pack glistening chest...

"Ahem Babe up here eyes."Dante said smiling as Tsuki was knocked out of her staring."If Father knew he would most likely ground her and well suspend her."Dante said looking a little grim."She hasn't done that has she?"Dante asked narrowing his eyes till they were only slits and turning a little redish.

"She might have...If I said I found out her middle name what would happen?"Tsuki asked hunching back and Bane starting to growl.

"Then that means my dear little sister is in trouble with our Father. Damn she knows what will happen, what is she thinking!"Dante said as Vergil walked out and cleared his throat."Verg..."Dante looked at him.

Vergil walked to them as with a weird telepathy thing Dante told Vergil what has happened."Then we must talk with Chihiro she must take the Dance."Vergil said looking at his brother.

"Yes I do agree I don't want her in trouble again..."Dante said looking like he was remebering the past and not now.

"What happened to her before when she didn't take the Dance?"Tsuki asked looking at Vergil.

"We have said too much to you."Vergil said about to turn away.

"You are going to tell me what the hell might happen to her! I may not know her all that well but she healed me of my Bloodlust and has been so fucking nice to me even though I'm a stranger so I want to know what the fuck is going to happen to my fucking friend got it -up-the-ass!"Tsuki yelled at him now infront of him her eyes glowing red and a aura of blue surrounding her.

"It happened along time ago when she was ten and she started to have a change of attitude and she started to have nightmares that went away at the age of 13."Vergil said.

"What nightmare?"Tsuki insisted.

Vergil sighed and took her hand flipped it palm up and put his over hers and used some of his powers to show her the dream.

_'How are you Chihiro?' Said a old man in a white collar suit. _

_'Fine the Dance was hard to keep up with.'Said a silky smooth voice. _

_'Yes we are sorry. Now for the sacrifice.'Said the old man with a toothy grin. _

_'What do you mean! Wait I did the Dance correctly there should be no sacrifice! Wait get away from me! Help! Help!'The voice went shrill and worried as people gathered around her and started to tie rope around her and force her towards a old fashion witch burning stake. _

"That's one bad d-dream...And she always had these till she was 13?"Tsuki asked shacked by the dream.

"Yes and she started to be more aggressive and less attached to the world."Vergil said putting his hands down.

"So is she still like that or has she changed from when she was little?"Tsuki asked.

"She has changed she is more outgoing but still in to herself. She has trust problems she trusts me and Dante and that's about it. Yes she has Lizanne but she is tentative about her."Vergil explained.

"Oh...What will happen to her, I mean with your Father and everything?"Tsuki asked keeping her eyes on both twins.

"We are not exactly sure our Father has changed since we were little so we can only wait and help. Thank you though for telling us please be careful and try to help Chihiro she needs good friends and I think she found one good one so far."Vergil said as he smiled and walked past her. Dante started after him but before he did Dante kissed her lips quickly and grinned as she just blinked her brain not catching on.

"See ya later Babe!"Dante called disappearing into the boys dorm.

_I want to kill him I don't know why I just do...Can I...Miss Water? Miss Water are you ok?_

Tsuki shook her head and looked down at Bane."No you can't kill him you will get in trouble."Tsuki said to Bane.

_Fine but can I bite him?_

"No."Tsuki said as she made her feet move back to the girls dorm all the way across school grounds. Tsuki walked in and found that everyone was still there watching t.v. and saw that Chihiro didn't look one bit scared. So Tsuki sat down with them and had a semi calm Sunday. Though when it was night Tsuki was in a fitful sleep since she was scared for Chihiro even though she didn't show it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Nightmare of the Goddess

It was a beautiful waterfall the trees looked so surreal in the moonlight of the full moon, the bushes were splattered with water from recent rains, the waterfall sounded calm and sothing to her ears. She listened to it and felt free for once in her life, but was shakened from that calm when she heard russeling from her right.

"Hello!"She yelled starting to get up from her positin next to the waters edge ready to jump to the rock in the middle of the water."Who's there! Answer me!"She yelled again taking a crystal like dagger from her belt.

The wind whirled around her and as it did she heard a whisper alnog with it that said,"_You are one with all yet you are none what are you? Are you Earth? Fire? Wind? Water? Which is you? None! You are none! You are nothing, no element just nothing! You should not live, living is a precious gift and you care not for it! You should die! Die by the people who have helped you!"_ She jolted as she saw her friends before her eyes.

"Guys what are you doing? I thought you all were resting."She said staggering back.

"Selene our Goddesses have spoken you must pay for your lack of humanity."Said one with her red hair tied back in a pony tail and with a red silk formal dress on.

"Yes they have spoken we're sorry but we must do as they ask."Said another with blonde curly shoulder length hair and a golden dress on.

"I hope someone in heaven can repent for you."Said a girl with blue mid back length hair and a long blue dress.

"Please forgive us."Said a green short haird girl with a short green dress on.

"Guys don't listen those who talked to you are not your Gods or Goddesses! Please we have been friends for years now you must believe me! Please!"Selene pleaded her long blue hair swaying in the breeze, her silver and grey dress rustling softly. Selene looked at her friends her black eyes showing her worry for her friends."Please guys you are my friends I don't want to hurt you!"She pleaded again knowing that with her power she could kill her friends but she didn't want too but then the choice was decided.

"We are sorry. ATTACK NOW!"Yelled the red head.

Selene looked sad as she stepped onto the water and danced across the surface easly getting to the other side and running off in to the forest of what she didn't know was going to be her and her best friends graves. Tears rolled down her pearl white cheeks freely showing her saddenss. Selene ran in to a open field were she picked was were she would give it her all to help her friends. Selene started a dance, a dance of the God of Rebirth.

"Hissayo God of Rebirth I ask of you a request as I dance my last and final dance of my life. Please as I offer nothing but myself to please reborn my friends they have been misguided but they are true and loyal I ask you this one favor and offer my life to you when I die as the offering!"Selene asked the God as she twirled one last time and stopped to see that her friends were very close."Will you except my offer!"She yelled to the sky.

Thunder crackeled and the wind wipped around her as she got her answer in a thunderous _'BOOM!' _Selene smiled as tears again trailed wet salty streaks down her cheeks. Rain started to fall and her dress was getting soaked and the rain mixed with her tears as she cryed harder when her friends showed up.

"I hope you can forgive me in the future my dear beloved friends."Selene said as she chanted a spell of Death.

Unleash you cold furry upon thy enemys

Your bony fingered hands reach out to them

In a cold and breathless grasp without

Emotions of any to you.

Death be as swift to them as to me in this hour

I ask of you to be swift and merciful

Death unleash thy furry take the lives you wish

I am your servent as I watch your destruction

Death I ask thee to take the lives of these four!

As she finished she saw her friends faces turn pale as if they were ghosts and not living breathing humans. She looked at them one last time as she herself felt her life slip away from her. She asked that the ground help them slowly down to the Earth as to not harm them. As she slipped in to a darkness that was not warm and bright she heard a sweet and velvety voice say to her,"_You are as beautiful as the moon and as sweet as starfruit. I will not let your soul wonder you will be reborn to a new life, your friends will be drawn to you and you to them. You will not know they are there but you will feel safety and secure. I will watch over you closely you may not see me but I will you." _The voice faded and so did the last of Selene's breath and life, she took one more glance at her friends and swore she will find who did this to them and that person or thing will pay dearly and with their life!

Just as Selene closed her eyes Chihiro jolted upright breathing hard and fast her hair clinging to her sweating face. Her clothes were drenched in sweat and she smelled salt and found she was crying.

'What was that? A past life? No another's dream? But this seems so fimilar...'

Chihiro looked at her clock and saw it was one hour before school and she was feeling like crap well hell she looked like crap as she walked in to the bathroom turned the light on and looked in the mirror. Chihiro sighed and decided to take a shower to wake herself up and see if she could get ahead on her school studys. After her normal 20 minutes of taking a shower Chihiro got out and put her uniform on and packed her bags to go to the Library since it's opened all day and night. As Chihiro was leaving the dorms she felt an icy wind go around her.

"Excuse me Miss I need some help."Said a man's voice from the side of the path she was walking on.

Chihiro looked over to see a tall man in a teacher's uniform but was not a teacher she remembered. Chihiro reached for her bag calmly.

"Who are you sir?"Chihiro asked as she turned to face the man.

"My name is Hiko I am a new teacher. I don't know my way around yet."The man said as he stepped closer to Chihiro. Though just as he did that out of no where the man was tackled by something in red.

"Dante?" Chihiro said as her faced screwed up.

The man kicked the thing in red off and jumped up on a tree."This is not over Tony!"The man screamed as he jumped into the air and dissappeared.

"Dante...?"Chihiro hesitantly asked.

"Huh? No the names Tony. And you are Babe?"The man said.

"The name is Chihiro not Babe and so help me you call me that again I will kick your ass to next Tuesday."Chihiro said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, now calm down Babe."The man said walking towards her.

"Oh that's it."Chihiro dropped her bags and books walked over to the man and punched him hard.

"What the hell was that for?"The man said.

"I told you not to call me Babe ya dick now what the hell are you doing here you look like my brothers but I have never seen you in the family meetings."Chihiro said as she backed away feeling better.

"What do you mean I look like your brothers?"The man said.

"Sir..."Chihiro was about to say but was interrupted.

"The name is Tony use it not you or sir."Tony said getting up.

"Fine Tony."Chihiro said pulling out her wallet and getting the pictures of her brothers."These are my brothers Dante and Vergil."She said as she showed him the pictures.

Tony looked at them and was surprised that they looked alike."Heh well I don't know them and I know my parents thank you I don't think we are related."Tony said about to leave.

"Tony. Stop where you are dear nephew."Chihiro heard her dad's voice.

"Dad?"Chihiro said turning to the voice.

"Dad? That's your dad? He's my Uncle."Tony said.

"Yes that's my dad...Father who is this boy and why have I not seen him before?"Chihiro asked looking at her dad.

"He is a runaway of the family I've been keeping tabs on him since he ranaway from my sister."Sparda said smiling.

"What? Your the one who's been following me! Damn dick!"Tony yelled.

"Chihiro sweetheart would you mind taking us to the office."Sparda said smiling still.

Chihiro nodded and took a deep breath and all three were then in Sparda's office.

"Thank you sweetheart."Sparda said as he was about to kiss her forehead.

Chihiro nodded and then picked up her bag and books and left before Sparda could kiss her. Chihiro was about to head to class when the intercome cam on.

"ALL CLASSES HAVE BEEN POSPONED UNTIL TOMORROW! I REPEAT ALL CLASSES HAVE BEEN POSPONED UNTIL TOMORROW HAVE A GREAT DAY!"

Chihiro sighed and headed back to the Library when out of no where Kaname was beside her."Love what is troubling you?"He asked.

"Nothing."Chihiro quickly said as she jumped a little.

"It has to be something when even I can scare you."Kaname said.

"Please I need to be alone."Chihiro said upping her pace.

"As you wish."Kaname then was gone.

Chihiro walked in the Library and went stright to the Gods and Goddesses section. When Chihiro couldn't find what she was looking for she left the Library and sighed as she knew there was one place she could check and she didn't feel like dealing with twins, but what could she do? She needed answers and they had them...hopefully. Chihiro was leaving the school when she heard the fimilar flutter of wings.

"Hello Cora how are you today?"Chihiro asked as the butterfly landed on her.

_Fine. Where are you going?_

"To a place for answers."She said calmly.

Chihiro walked for a bit and then looked upon the store that she didn't want to go in but had no choice. She opened the door and the bell rang.

"Hey Sano, Sona! I have a few questions that I need answers."Chihiro said but as she did a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Miss Blood you will be coimg with us."Said a man's voice.

Chihiro jumped and backed away to see it was a God she knew the face from a text book the God of smithing. The God was tall and well built his eyesblack as coals, his hair short and a grey color, he was wear deer skin pants and a shirt.

"Um no thanks with all do repsect God Thinthil but I rather not, see I like Earth not Heaven or Hell right now."Chihiro said keeping a good distance.

"Miss Blood you have no choice you did not take a Dance you are in trouble."Thinthil said stepping towards her.

Chihiro looked around quickly and saw a candle of light which can stun a God or Goddes if they get surprised.

"Fire!"Chihiro yelled and pointed to the candle and as Thinthil turned he was stunned by the light."I'm not some normal school girl I listen in class thank you!"Chihiro said as she raced out of the store.

_What are you going to do that lasts about four minutes._

"I don't know. I need a haven, but I don't know one school isn't one since Gods and Goddesses are welcomed..."Chihiro said running.

"Hey Chicky you need a place where Heaven or Hell can't touch ya?"Said a voice she left only an hour ago.

"Ya you know one Tony?"Chihiro said as she looked to see Tony in a 5th year outfit his silver hair loose everywhere.

"Sure do this way before he gets out."Tony said as he ran around a corner.

Chihiro followed him and was keeping up nicely when they came to a shop looking place with the walls painted in symbols and markings. Tony walked in and Chihiro hearing a screech ran in after him.

"They can't come in. This place was built to keep anything Heavenly or Hellish out. So Chicky what's up with the Gods and Goddess after you?"Tony asked sitting down on a couch.

"Please before I punch you again the name is Chihiro or call me Chi. And it's because I did not do a Dance I guess."Chihiro said sitting in a chair.

"Alright just don't hit me. So your a Dancer?"Tony asked.

"Yes I am thee Dancer. And I wish I wasn't right now."Chihiro said trying to relax.

"Heh well must be hard. Heard that the last one died by killing herself."Tony said opening a book.

"Wait what last one?"Chihiro asked hurridly.

"Yeah that chick Selene. No one talked about it but some say she killed herself and her friends because they turned against her and tried to kill her but she got to them first. But it's just rumors."Tony said looking at Chihiro.

"I don't think the rumors are wrong. I had a dream last night of Selene and four others they all had colored hair and dresses. They were trying to kill her and she called the God of Rebirth and Death her life was taken as a offering. I was woken up when she died."Chihiro said trying to remember the whole dream.

"Heh well have you had these often?"Tony asked.

"Not like that one...I can't remember much though. It's like slipping away the harder I try to think about it."Chihiro said as she felt a head ache coming.

"Go to sleep."Tony said.

"What?"Chihiro answered.

"Go back to sleep and maybe the dream will come back. That's what I'm saying."Tony repeated.

"That might work...Is there a bed here I do not want to go back out with a God on my ass excuse my use of words."Chihiro said.

"Sure upstairs."Tony said.

"I need you to come up with me to help incase I thrash or I say something while I sleep."Chihiro said getting up. Tony nodded bringing a book with him as he lead Chihiro upstairs. Chihiro followed him and looked around to see that everything walls, floors, rooms, and even doors had symbols on them.

"Here this is the main bed sleep in here."Tony said as he opened the door and Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw a canope bed with white flowers decorating the curtain, a kings size bed, red walls, black carpet, desk, dresser, a small window, and a closet.

"Wow this is beautiful! Did you decorate this?"Chihiro asked as she stepped in.

"No it was my sisters though she doesn't live with me anymore."Tony said as he got a chair from the desk and put it next to the bed. Tony pulled the curtains away to reveal a whitesheeted bed with the same flower decorations.

"Oh is she older than you?"Chihiro asked as she went to him.

"No she's younger and died."Tony said as though he had no life in him.

"Oh I'm sorry."Chihiro looked around and saw a picture on the desk and went to it."Was this her?"Chihiro asked picking up the picture to see a beautiful young girl in a flower sundress, with blonde-silver long hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Yes Lisa was her name. She was sacrificed because our God needed one no matter what even with a Dancer."Tony said getting comfertable.

Chihiro put the picture down and sighed knowing that she was there when Lisa was remembered the secen and it almost made her cry. Chihiro went to the bed and climbed in of course taking her shoes off. Chihiro went to the pillows and layed on her back."If I mumble or talk try to write it down if you can please."Chihiro said as she closed her eyes to hopeflly find what her dreams are telling her.


End file.
